


Bridges

by JustMeAndLife (CaramelCreamCoffee)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Detective Liam Dunbar, Grieving Theo, Human AU, Investigation, Loss, Love, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Sad, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tara Raeken - Freeform, Truth, bond, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCreamCoffee/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: When Detective Liam Dunbar moved from the chaotic city of New York to The calm Town of Beacon Hills California ... he had no idea what he would face...On the first day of his job the body of a young fifteen year old girl ; known locally as Tara Raeken is discovered.. he is determined to find the truth , he won’t fail ... not again.. not when he has love to fight for as well as justice.This is a Thiam story don’t worry!!!!!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hayden Romero/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Madzie, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. At Nine Thirty AM...

“Hale there is no arguments! Dunbar will be our lead detective as of today!” The chief growled at the woman stood in front of him.   
  


“But he’s only twenty seven! He’s younger than me! I’m Thirty six!” Malia cried out in desperation.

”That May be true but he is a very highly praised detective in New York! We are lucky to have him! Now hit the road we have a suspected homicide!” He shouted.   
  


“God this is so frustrating!” She cried, storming out of the office and rushing down the building steps.   
  


She had worked so damn hard for this promotion and some asshole kid comes in and takes it away in seconds! They had barely spoken two words to each other when he turned and stated.:

”I’m the boss you’re the partner , that’s how it is.”   
  


Can you believe that! He was a Cocky Bastard!!!

She was praying for this to be a false alarm , fuck working for years on a case with this guy! 

—————————————————————

  
“Theo sweetheart , have you seen your sister?” Claire asked her son, wondering around the house in search.   
  


“Erm no, she left early for a run I think.” Theo stated .

Although come to think of it , he hadn’t seen Tara since the previous afternoon.

”Didn’t dad check of her last night?” Theo wondered.   
  


Claire shook her head , sighing as she called out for her husband.   
“Karl, Honey!”   
  


“What’s up?” His father asked in confusion.   
  


“Did you check on Tara when you came home last night ?” She asked.   
  


“No, I assumed she was fine so I left her too it .. did you?” He replied.

”No, she’s probably fine! You know her .. always rushing out and forgetting to inform us ... she’s probably with Hayden.” Claire stated anxiously.   
  


Theo smiled softly , his mother always worried too much. He himself had just turned twenty one last month and she still fused around. They was lucky to have her , not many people had parents who cared that much.   
  


“You’re right, she’s probably on her run and heading straight to soccer practice. I’ll check on my way into work okay?” Theo told her gently.   
  


“Thankyou sweetie.” His mother sighed gratefully.

”No problem, I’ll call you when I find her!” He said standing from his seat as he hugged them both goodbye.   
  


“I’ll see you later son.” Karl smiled happily.   
  


“See you later pops.” Theo replied chuckling.   
  


He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair as he kissed his mothers cheek and headed out the door . He had just over an hour until work, that meant he had plenty of time to find Tara and convince her to call their parents.   
  


Tara had always been older headed , some would say stubborn. She knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it . So when she pulled stunts like this Theo barely ever worried .. she was a smart girl she would never get herself in stupid situations... it’s one of the many reasons he loved his little sister.   
  


He had been driving around for five minutes when he hit traffic ... a lot of traffic . It was unusual for this town to be held up .. something big must be happening ... maybe a car accident .   
He slowly pulled up to the side of the road alongside a car he recognised as his friend Derek’s.   
  


“Hey pal!” Theo chirped knocking on the black tinted window.   
  


Derek chuckled rolling the window down.   
“Hey T!”   
  


“You know what’s going on?” Theo asked in confusion.   
  


It was just nearly ten am .. there shouldn’t be this much commotion.   
  


“Erm yeah, something about the police.” Derek shrugged.   
  


Theo didn’t know why, but he felt his heart begin to pound slightly ...

”W-what about them?” He asked hesitantly.

”Apparently they’ve found a body on the bridge...” Derek began to explain... Theo couldn’t hear much however , the sound of his blood rushing to his ears over powering.   
  


He didn’t know why and he didn’t know how .. but before he knew it he was out of his truck and running. Feet slapping against the cold tarmac , puddles of rain water splashing up his suit pants , beads of sweat bubbling up on his forehead ... he had a bad feeling 

A very bad , feeling.   
  


—————————————————————  
  
It was his first day on the job, his first day! And already there was a suspected homicide! He thought New York was intense ... this , this was worse.   
And to top it all off , his new partner was an absolute ass.   
  


Malia Hale, supposedly one of the most respected detectives in Beacon County. Mother of two, wife to Aidan (even though she decided to keep her maiden name, rude!) and number one bitch. That was all Liam had on her so far... that and that she was late .. very late!   
  
The two of them had briefly spoken when their shift began earlier that morning and introductions where made... Liam is one hundred percent certain the woman was pissed as fuck at him. 

Liam stepped out of the car, making his way over to the yellow tape surrounding the area by the body.

The more steps he took , the more his stomach dropped... the body was a girl... a young girl.. she couldn’t have been older than sixteen by the looks of it.   
  


“God damn it, please don’t do this too me...” He muttered in dread.   
  
It brought back too many memories, memories he wanted to keep buried .. memories of the little boy he failed and the family that was left with out justice.

He paused in front of the tape, heart fully sinking at the sight of the small girl. She was laid out perfectly, hands flat across her stomach, brown hair slightly matted with blood and mud, skin pale... then as Liam looked to the left he saw where flowers had been gently placed ... almost as though her killer had cared ... 

“Shit! No! No! No!” A voice cried out causing him to turn.   
There stood Malia , hand clasped against her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.   
  


“Don’t start with the hysterical crying Hale, we have a job to do..” Liam growled turning towards her.

”No! You do not get to tell me what to do! Not when- not when it’s-“ Malia was cut off by the soft sob that left her lips.

”When it’s who? Who is she Hale?” Liam insisted.   
  


Malia swallowed, taking in a shaky breath as she tried to compose her self.   
  


“I-it’s Tara.. Tara Raeken.” She croaked.   
  


“And who is she too you exactly?”   
  


“S-she’s- She’s my daughters best friend her brother is looking for her- T-Theo shit.” She stated, hands grabbing onto her hair in desperation.   
  


Liam nodded his head turning towards the growing crowds and squinting. This wasn’t okay... they needed privacy. A young girl had just died , she wasn’t some object to be inspected and viewed.

”We need to clear this crowd immediately ! Give the poor girl a bit of respect!” He shouted out.

The crowd began grumbling, moving around and bumping into one another as a small few attempted to move away.   
  


“W-Walt Sir!” Malia exclaimed , pointing towards a man who was running directly towards them, police officers hot on his trail.

”It’s Theo..” She breathed.   
  
Theo, Liam was assuming was Tara’s brother ... he was gorgeous .. like incredibly gorgeou- wait no ! Now was not the time! 

“Hale get him away! Now!” Liam ordered.

”Malia! W-what’s going on is that?! God No!” Theo screeched , arms lashing about as the officers held him back as he cried.

”Tara! Is that Tara!” He sobbed, barely catching a glimpse at her face as the paramedics covered the body.   
“That’s her Bracelet! Taraaaaaa!”   
  


The wails the man let out are ones that Liam will never forget... he had heard ones similar two years ago... 

“Hale get him out of here!” Liam shouted out once more .

Watching as Malia grabbed Theo’s shoulders and began pushing him towards her car.   
“I’ll meet you at their house Sir.” She stated sniffling.   
  


Liam was worried she was too involved with this family ... she would find it hard to look past her trust. You can never ever trust when it comes to investigations ...

—————————————————————

“C-can you please just tell us...” Claire sobbed softly.   
  


Liam sighed, he may be a cold hearted asshole... but when it came to dealing with a grieving family , nothing hurt Him more than that.   
  


“Unfortunately we do believe that the body found on the bridge this morning is quite possibly Tara...” He began.   
  


“P-possibly? Does that mean it may not be?” Karl asked in hope.   
  


“No.” Theo spoke up, looking between Liam and Malia.   
“It was her, I saw her bracelet...” 

Theo locked eyes with Liam, tears lining his lower lash line, pouty lips shaking and quivering ... even in this state he was beyond beautiful.   
  
Liam had to snap out of it .. he was here to help this boy find his sisters killer not fall in love with him. 

He quickly broke their eye contact, sighing as he looked down at his notepad.

“M-Malia p-please just tell us straight , was it her?” The younger man begged as tears poured from his eyes.

Malia looked at Liam for permission. He only shrugged and nodded his head . News like this would be better coming from someone they knew .. after all he had never met them .   
  


Malia slowly nodded , looking away as the pained cries escaped from each member of the small family.   
  
The worst part of their job was having to break the news that would completely destroy a family’s world. 

“Oh god not my baby!” Claire screamed clutching onto Karl who rocked her slowly.   
  


“Shhhh it’s okay.” Karl hushed , his own tears dropping down into her hair as he crushed Theo’s leg in a tight grip.

”C-can we see her?” Karl whispered.   
  


Liam looked up once more, he knew this would be a question .. which is exactly why he ensured no autopsy was done until he gave the go ahead .. the family didn’t need to see her like that.   
  


“Of course , we can leave when ever you like, the mortuary will have her ready...” He answered.   
  
”I’ll wait out side ... Hale come on.”   
  


The family nodded in gratitude, turning into each other as they cried out their pain.   
  


“Sir, I don’t know how this town will cope... a murder.. that just doesn’t happen around here.” Malia mumbled.   
  


“Well Hale, that’s why we have to do our job and ensure this Bastard pays.. for Tara and for the entire community.”

—————————————————————

Theo stood alongside his mother, arm wrapped around her waist as his father clutched onto her other hand. They was waiting for the curtains to be pulled back.. they wouldn’t be allowed to touch her or be directly by her... but they would see her very clearly .   
  


“You ready?” Malia whispered softly.   
  


The family only nodded and held their breath as the curtains slowly opened.   
  


There she lay, blanket up to her chin, skin grey and hard, lips pouty as perfect as usual... she looked so peaceful.   
“She’s only small...” Theo breathed.

”I-I know.” His mother sobbed.   
“My baby girl ... she’s so beautiful.”   
  


“You will find out who did this.” Karl spoke out, eyes locked on Malia who stood with quivering lips.   
  


“I promise you...” 

—————————————————————

“Today at Nine Thirty Am, The body of a fifteen year old girl named Tara Raeken was discovered on the Beacon county Bridge... we ask that you respect the family’s privacy throughout this difficult time and insist that any witnesses come forwards...” Liam spoke into the microphone.   
  


They were currently at a small press interview that would release the news out into the open.. it was what the family had agreed. It was too hard for them to call each and every one of their friends .. especially when they had no idea who to trust.. 

“This afternoon an autopsy was undergone and the cause of death was concluded... strangulation. Therefore to address the current speculation that this was a homicide case ..it is in fact true. ” Malia explained.   
  
“Tara’s killer is some where out there , so if you’re listening ... you’re a coward , you have no where to run , I will catch whoever did this .. and you will pay ! There will be no hiding place for Tara’s Killer!” Liam growled out .  
  


He meant it ... he wouldn’t fail , not again . 


	2. Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam opens up after a conversation with an old friend....  
> To Theo?!

It had been two days , two days since Tara was found. Two days of forensic testing with minor outcome. Two days since he was able to update the family. Two days since he had slept. You see that was the trouble with Liam , once he was invested any thought of himself went out the window. He barely ate , he barely drank .. he barely functioned. He became a sort of robotic version if himself.   
  


“Sir they have a match on the finger prints on Tara’s purse...” Malia said entering his office.   
  


“Who?” Liam asked perking up slightly.

”Karl Raeken’s.” Malia stated slamming the file down on the table.

”This could mean anything though, he’s her father.” She continued.   
  


“Malia , the killer used her purse strap to strangle her to death! Now isn’t the time to be seeing the good in people , we need to look at the facts.” Liam argued.   
  


“Karl wouldn’t kill his daughter! God why are you so cold towards everything!” Malia growled.   
  


“Because I learnt along time ago not to trust your heart! Trust the facts Malia! It’s pretty god damn simple!” He grumbled back.

”What the hell happened in New York... you keep saying how you’ve learnt! What?! did you fuck up a past case?!” She shouted.   
  


Liam swore under his breath, temper rising by the second as his partner continued to shout down his ear. She had no idea why he acts the way he does! It’s none of her business, he wasn’t going to tell her anything! 

  
“I’m a twenty seven year old detective Malia! You and I both know I started young! Younger than you! So if I made a few past mistakes it’s none of you’re business! Not shut up and get to the car!” Liam roared.   
  


“Fine!” Malia screeched grabbing the file and turning on her heel. God she hated that man!   
  


They got in their car and immediately drove over to the Raeken house hold. They needed to inform Karl of their findings and bring him in for questioning. They where in no way concluding that he was guilty but his prints where all over the murder weapon... 

Once they arrived it was Liam who quickly made his way up to the front door. Knocking softly with the cool gold metal against the solid wood.   
He knew by the car parked alongside Theo’s usual truck that the family weren’t alone ... maybe it was friends.   
  


“Oh hello!” A brunette girl chirped happily as she opened the door.

”Hi sorry are the Raeken Family ho-“ He was cut off by Malia.

”Hey Ally! Where here with some news can we come in?” She asked kindly.

”I was getting to that!” Liam growled impatiently.

”Yeah sure you where.” Malia stated rolling her eyes as they walked inside the warm house.   
  
“Do you know everyone around here?” Liam asked in genuine curiosity.   
  


“No ... I just know these guys because my daughter is-was best friends with Tara.” Malia replied pushing past him.

”Your daughter is Hayden?” Liam asked in surprise.

”Yes, yes she is.” The older woman snapped.

”Jeez I was just asking... you do know I will have to question her right?” He told her.

”I know! But right now I want my daughter to have her time grieving!” 

  
”Which is perfectly fine!-“ Liam quick cut himself off as he walked straight into what he believed was a door until he heard.

”Shoot! Dang it I’m so sorry.” The voice muttered , grabbing Liam’s shoulders to steady him.

”It’s alright.” Liam said softly .. the voice belonged to Theo.   
  


“O-oh Detective Dunbar.” Theo stuttered out.

The poor boy looked as though he hadn’t slept for weeks. Tear tracks where stained against his tan cheeks , eyes puffy and dark... 

“Theo, we need to speak with you and your parents .. they here?” Liam asked, clearing his throat.

“Y-yeah, they’re with My friends Scott and Allison... through there.” Theo nodded pointing towards the living room area.   
  


The three of them slowly made their way into the room, all eyes locking on the two detectives who took their now usual seat in front of the main sofa.   
  


“Well..” Karl urged.   
  


Liam set down his notepad gently on the coffee table , placing his elbows on his knees as he took in a deep breath.

”Mr Raeken... unfortunately I’m going to have to ask you too come back the station for questioning.” He said simply.

”W-ha-Me?!” Karl asked in rage.

”Why the hell do you need to talk to me?!” He growled out.

”Because we found your fingerprints all over the purse that was used to strangle your daughter Mr Raeken.” Liam stated , pursing his lips.   
  


“Listen I am in no way saying you are a suspect! We just need to know your side of things! It’s about eliminating you! Because trust me Mr Raeken, there are a lot of people that will begin to point their fingers and they always start with the families!” He continued, hoping he could reassure the angered father.   
  


Claire cried softly , grabbing her husbands hand in reassurance.   
“Just go with them honey, I’m sure they’ll speak to us all right?” She asked.

”We will, please Karl.. just come with us.” Malia interrupted. 

”Okay.” Karl sighed eventually.   
“Do we need to go now or?”   
  


“Yes, that way we can get your name out of the list as soon as possible. I promise you.” Liam said firmly.

Theo shook his head , chuckling sarcastically.   
“We shouldn’t even be on that list in the first place!” He exclaimed.

”Theo, at this stage in the investigation everyone including myself is on that list! We were all here in Beacon hills the night Tara was killed that means until proven to be innocent we are all under watch!” The young detective stated in defence.

”So you’re saying you’d be okay with some random man waltzing in and questioning you like you’re the killer of your own sister?!” Theo asked coldly.

”Not at all, but I’d understand that this random man is just trying to do his job and get your sister justice.” Liam answered.

“My whole world has been torn apart and you just come in here all cold and handsomely mysterious acting like you’re some kind of hero ! You’re such an ass! We don’t need to prove our innocence! She was my sister ! My baby sister ! My blood! She-she-“ Theo was cut off my his sobs.   
  
It was times like this that Liam questioned whether the way he chose to do his job was the right way... two years ago he would of been sat hugging Theo, reassuring him ... but after .. after the incident.. he couldn’t find it in him to feel anymore . He couldn’t get attached.   
  


“I-I’m sorry detective, it’s been a rough few days.” A man said walking into the room with two cups of coffee in hand.

”It’s not problem I’m used to this sort of reaction...” Liam trailed off looking to the man for a name.

”Scott! The girl who let you in is my wife Allison! We’re Theo’s best friends.” The man explained.   
  


“Ah! Well pleasure to meet you... keep an eye on him.” Liam said gently , nodding towards a sobbing Theo who was currently clutching on to his mother.   
  


“We will.” Scott replied seriously.   
  


Liam only nodded his head , taking his leave alongside Malia and Karl.   
  


“Wow would you look at that Sir! You do have a heart.” Malia spoke out sarcastically.

”Shut the fuck up Hale.” He grumbled.   
  


“I see you two are enjoying working together then..” Karl said.   
  


“Of course! What’s not too love! I’m working alongside the most self obsessed man you could ever meet! It’s incredible.” Malia chirped.   
  


Liam rolled his eyes , this woman couldn’t have gotten him any more wrong if she tried. He was actually a pretty selfless person when it came to helping those who deserved it.   
  


“A Love , hate relationship is a great platform for team work.” Karl states, nodding his head in approval as they began to drive.   
  


“Let’s hope so.” Liam muttered quietly.   
They needed to be a pretty damn amazing team if they where going to solve a murder.   
  


—————————————————————

“So tell me from the beginning Karl... where were you the night Tara died..” Liam began.

”I-I was out with a few work friends.” Karl replied sniffling.

”Do you have there names?” Liam pressed.

”Matt, Peter and John.. we all work at the sheriff station together.” Karl once again answered.   
  


Liam nodded , writing down his notes to ensure he collected each and every detail needed .

”Did you see Tara at all whilst you where out or at all during the day ?”   
  


“Yes, she came into the station asking for ten dollars .. something about going to the local diner for food.” The father nodded.   
  


“What did you say?”   
  


“I-I erm.. I told her no.” Karl stuttered.

”I told her she had been taking money for granted too much, that she needed to earn what she had been given.” He sniffed. “That it was about time she started knuckling down with school work so she could get a proper job... not just focus on her soccer.”

“Did that upset Tara?”   
  


Karl nodded , taking in a shaky breath as he rubbed his hands over his face in dread.   
  
“Yes, she told me how I never let her live her life the way she wants, how I always want her to be something she isn’t. That she wasn’t going to waste away in some dead end job like me.. that one day she’d prove me wrong and earn three times as much as I do now... God I wish she could have that chance.” Karl cried.   
  


“It was the one time I had a chance to say, I’m so proud of you ... Tara I think you’re incredibly talented , you’re going to do so well with your sports kiddo... but no I wasted that chance on giving her a lecture...” he continued on.   
  


“Her last words to me where ‘You know what pops? It’s fine.. I’ll see you at home’ My baby girl didn’t even get the chance to here me say I love you... she pretty much ignored me throughout dinner that night.”   
  


“But this doesn’t explain why your finger prints where all over her purse Karl.” Liam said exasperated.

”Oh it does ... I felt so guilty that before she left to head over to Hayden’s .. I slipped twenty dollars in her purse... guess I’ll never know whether she noticed huh?” Karl said crying softly into the tissues Liam handed over.   
  


“Okay Karl... interview terminated at twelve fifteen pm.” Liam uttered into the recorder switching it off .   
  


“Detective Dunbar?” Karl asked.   
  


“Yes?” Liam replied looking up from his notes.   
  


“I know you don’t truly believe it was any of us... you’re a smart man. Just know no matter how angry we get.. we trust you.” The grieving father insisted.   
  


“W-well thankyou, I appreciate that.” Liam smiled gently.   
  


“No problem.” Karl mumbled , standing up and taking his exit .

Liam couldn’t help but feel guilty ... this family shouldn’t trust him. The last family that did that came away with nothing , no answers , no justice .. just a cold case... they didn’t deserve it.   
  


—————————————————————

His shift ended at around five thirty that afternoon, although he knew he would go back to his small apartment and spend the rest of the night going over the current evidence.. not like he had much else to do..

He slowly slid his key into the door lock , struggling to balance the files stacked under one arm as he kicked the door open. His apartment was your typical messy, casual, not too fancy place. It was very Liam , dull and covered in a wide range of decor.   
  


The second his butt hit the soft comfort of his sofa he knew he wouldn’t be moving any time soon. That meant a nice little order from the new Chinese place that opened up his new street would be perfect. He quickly rang up ordering himself a nice mix of noodles , spring rolls and salt and pepper chicken... the best! He can’t remember the last time he ate a proper meal .. probably the morning Tara’s body was found .

It took just under half an hour before the sound of his buzzer went off. Reluctantly he stretched his arms above his head before moving to buzz the delivery person in. His wallet was in his suit pocket that he had threw off half way to the sofa. Grumbling to himself he felt his way around the black fabric until he found the object he was searching for sighing in relief as the door bell rang.

”Hallelujah!” He praised, rushing to open the door.   
  


“Hey, thanks for that.. here keep the change.” Liam began rambling as he fumbled with his wallet not even bothering to look up until the person standing in front cleared his throat.   
  


“So , it really is you huh Dunbar?” The voice uttered.   
  


Liam’s blood ran cold, he palms began to sweat, his heart began to pound, tears began to flood under his eyelids, breath coming in shakily. It couldn’t be .. no his mind was just playing tricks there was no way ...

”A-Alec?” He stuttered , finally gaining the courage to look up.   
  


And sure enough , there he stood. Soft smile In place, hand clutching the food bag , hazel eyes wide and caring, black hair a mess yet still stylish... it was one hundred and ten million person Alec Lightwood.

”In the flesh.. I thought it was you when I seen the name Dunbar on the delivery receipt.. I told Izzy I would take it.” Alec chuckled.

”I-Isabelle is here too?” Liam asked.

”Yeah! I mean we all are, apart from dad... for obvious reasons..” Alec explained awkwardly.

”D-do you wanna come in?” Liam mumbled out.

”That’d be great! I’ll just message Izzy so she knows where I’m at...” Alec smiled gratefully.

He entered the apartment happily, walking over to take a seat next to Liam on the small grey sofa .

”So .. Beacon Hills called for you too huh?” Alec wondered.

Liam coughed slightly , looking anywhere but directly towards Alec as he answered.

”I couldn’t - I couldn’t stay in New York.. too many people making assumptions and- and well Val is still out there free and I don’t know how much longer I would of lasted seeing his smug face every- you get the point.”   
  


Alec sighed shakily, hands rubbing against his trousers.   
  


“Y-yeah I do... but Li, it’s been two years .. you really do need to move forwards now.” He stated.

”I-I am, in fact I’ve just took on my first case since .. then.” Liam said.

”Oh really?”

”Yeah, I’m lead detective in the Tara Raeken murder...” 

“-Oh god Li- I.. are you sure you’re okay?” Alec asked in concern.

Liam groaned in frustration, turning towards Alec in temper:

”Alec! Max was your brother! Why the hell do you and your family insist on making sure I’m okay?! You lost your brother because I was too much of a selfish idiot to realise the guy I was dating was a murderer!” Liam cried.

That was it .. that was his big secret.. Two years ago , on the same date as Tara, September 24th... the body of a young boy called Max Lightwood was discovered. He was badly beaten and had suffered over forty stab wounds to the upper chest and back... 

Max Lightwood was eleven years old, a happy, carefree, lovable boy , who would of gone on to do incredible things.   
He was Liam’s first murder investigation.. 

Liam spent months adamant that the boys killer had to have been his father! The man had been nothing but abusive to all of his children for years . Robert Lightwood was a coward and a phoney .. yet it turns out he should of been focusing on those closer to him..

You see Liam and Alec where best friends ... that meant Liam’s fiancé Val had also known the Lightwoods very well. Well enough to take advantage of Max’s vulnerability.. he’d bribe Max into meeting him in an abandoned building once every week , forcing the young boy into sexual activities .. until Max began realising it was wrong ... that’s when Val decided to kill him in order to keep his dirty little secret.   
  


Liam found out however , it was something so small .. something he should of noticed long before he did... there inside their bedroom cupboard was Max’s locket .. a locket he never took off ... a locket that was covered in his blood.

The trial lasted six months ... Val pleaded not guilty of course .. but the Lightwoods and Liam knew it was him.. 

Unfortunately however , the jury chose to believe him.. and he was let go without any charges .   
  
That’s why Liam had failed ... he should of figured it out sooner , found a way of gaining more evidence.. then they wouldn’t have lost and that son of a bitch would be rotting away behind bars.

”Yes he was, he was my brother ... but Liam, it wasn’t you who killed him! It was your fiancé sure ! And was we pissed as fuck that you didn’t see it sooner ?! At first yes! But now , now all we care about is that you move forwards!” Alec insisted.

”We know the truth that’s all that matters! Screw what everyone else believes ... karma will come and get that bastard one day and until then .. all we can do is keep living for Max.”   
  


“I am trying you know?... I just can’t let myself lose this one... I have to bring them to justice Alec! I have too!” Liam cried.   
  


“And you will .. wanna know why?” Alec asked gently.

”W-why?” Liam asked.

”Because you’re fucking insane at your job, you will crack this Liam!” Alec stated.

”You figured out it was Val eventually! Just because you lost in the court doesn’t mean you’re bad at your job!” 

”God man, it’s been two years since you seen me... yet here you are , still the same best friend I’ve always known.” Liam chuckled.   
  


“That’s why we have the best friendship of all time my man!” Alec chirped opening up the bag of food.

”So in the words of Max, enough with the stupid stuff let’s eat!”   
  
Liam did as told leaning forwards and grabbing the large bag of food into the space between them.

”How are Magnus and Madz?” Liam questioned.

Magnus and Alec had been married for just over four years now and had adopted their little girl the year of Max’s murder.   
  


“They’re really good ! Magnus was so happy when I told him I thought it was you. I’ve been miserable since we left New York ... could never form another friendship like ours.” Alec replied.

”Yeah, same here bud.” Liam smiled sadly.

”But hey, lead detective for Beacon County.. I’m impressed man!”   
  


“Don’t be too impressed just yet, I could fail this case and have my ass fired instantly. Something my partner would be very happy about.”   
  


“I take it your new partner isn’t your biggest fan huh?”   
  


“God no! She can’t stand me .. It’s Malia Hale, you heard of her?”

”Shit! Dude no way! I’m good friends with Derek her cousin.”   
  


“Oh great there’s more of them.” Liam groaned . Alec only chuckled throwing his spring roll at Liam and shaking his head.

The guilt was still eating Liam alive , but who knows maybe having Alec back would help. Maybe all he ever needed was too know his best friend didn’t hate him ... 

—————————————————————

Theo felt numb , that’s the only way he could explain it ... like the world was still moving whilst he was stuck going in circles over the one day he would rather forget. He was broken, it felt as though he had lost a piece of who he was...

Tara and him had always been close , closer than most siblings. They where best friends... he couldn’t imagine living his life without her. He didn’t have the slightest idea who he was anymore .. he felt sick with guilt.   
  


He is the big brother , he is the one who is supposed to protect her. He is the one who should of stayed up that night to make sure she came home safe! He was just so angry. He felt bad for how he acted towards Detective Dunbar.

The guy was a decent cop, he knew what he was doing . He had always been a lot softer with Theo than his parents ... he noticed that . Maybe it was because they had this undeniable attraction towards each other .. well at least Theo knew he had an attraction towards Liam.   
  


That’s why he decided to beg Malia for his address. Yes the young officer may find it unprofessional to allow a family member of a victim into his home , but at least Theo could quickly apologise for his behaviour earlier that day. He was so embarrassed, he didn’t want Liam to see him like that ever again.   
  


Turns out Liam was living in a small apartment just off the row of local stores. It was a short five minute drive and before Theo knew it he was parking up and heading towards the entrance . Liam could deny him access but Theo had to at least try.   
  


Just as he leant forwards the press the small buzzer , the door swung open revealing a Tall dark haired man. The man took one look at him and smiled softly , almost as though he knew who he was ... then again he most likely did , his whole family had been plastered all over the newspapers the past two days.   
  


“Thankyou.” Theo mumbled smiling back.

”No problem man!” The hazel eyed man chirped , walking onwards down the street.   
  
He seemed pretty nice ... Handsome too. At least he didn’t stop and Harass him with questions like many others had previously done. 

Theo sighed before making his way up the slender staircase , coming to a stop when he was faced with the red door. It was old and cracked , definitely needed a paint touch up .. maybe he could offer to do it! It would keep him occupied whilst he wasn’t working.   
  
He slowly raised his hand , knocking on the wood repeatedly. 

“Alec man, what did you for-Oh! T-Theo?” Liam stuttered in shock.   
  


He looked so cute and sleepy, his shirt untucked from his pants , top button undone, hair spraying out in different directions . His bright blue eyes glossy with tiredness. Just adorable.   
  


“H-hi sorry, I asked Mal for your address... I wanted to come apologise to you for earlier.” Theo explained gently.

”I-it’s okay... honesty I get it . Losing someone you love is hard enough , never mind when it’s murder and every single person wants to know everything.” Liam reassured.

”N-no it’s not okay, I’m hurting but you’re only trying to figure things out... I shouldn’t have snapped.” Theo disagreed.

”W-well I appreciate the apology.. do you want to-erm come in.” Liam stuttered.

Theo smiled gratefully, nodding his head as he entered the small apartment. It was warm and cosy, the smell of Chinese food and aftershave tinging the air.   
  


“Did you have a friend over?” He asked curiously as he eyed the two empty beer bottles.

”Sort of... he kinda took me by surprise.. much like you actually.” Liam chuckled.

”Must Of been a nice surprise then.” Theo smirked ... did he just flirt.

”Y-yeah , It was.” Liam laughed in shock.

”I needed it, got a lot of things off my chest... now I can really start focusing.”   
  


“What do you mean?” Theo wondered.

”If you don’t mind me asking!” He quickly added blushing slightly.

Liam sighed, patting the seat on the sofa next to him.   
“I don’t mind , just be prepared.. I may get emotional.”   
  


“You really don’t have too.” Theo insisted sitting down as he took off his jacket.

”No , I think you should know why I am the way I am... you know so head strong and I must admit at times .. cold.” Liam shrugged.

”Okay...” Theo nodded.

”Alec , the friend who just left... he was my best friend back in New York. He worked for a cafe near by to my office and he told me his boss was interested in me... Of course after being single for so long I was overjoyed and told Alec to hand him my number.” Liam began.

”We dated for over two years, he was a lot older and more mature. I was infatuated with him.. Val his name was. Short for Valentine. We got engaged and I believed we were truly happy.” He struggled to hold back tears.

”Turns out , he spent so much time getting close to me so he could get closer to Alec’s family ... one of them in particular. Max , his little brother. He-he oh god.” Liam cried.

”Shit! Detective you really don’t have to continue!” Theo rushed out . Concerned for the broken man in front of him.

”I-it’s fine, I need to let it out, I’ve spent two years holding it in... I’m sorry you have to deal with this right now.” Liam sobbed.

”Hey, everyone has their hurt, no type of hurt is worse than another ... pain is pain.” Theo soothed.

”Thanks... god sorry , He began having sexual encounters with Max. He was only eleven ... no one knew of course .. but slowly Max began to realise it was wrong. So when Max told him one night that they couldn’t meet up no more , Val killed him.” 

  
Liam paused and looked up as Theo gasped and froze in shock.

”Stabbed him to death, an eleven year old boy... it was my first murder investigation. I was so convinced their dad done it, spent months and months trying to piece it together when the whole time I was sleeping next to killer ... I only figured it out because I found the the locket max wore, stuffed in a box in the bottom of his closet, it was covered in his blood. I made the arrest , did everything I could and yet some how he walked free... I spend every single day thinking of Max and feeling sick with guilt.”   
  


Liam had no idea why he opened up so much ... Theo was basically a stranger , but something about him told Liam this man was someone he could truly trust. Trust didn't come easily for Liam anymore...

”D-detective-“ Theo began but Liam cut him off.

”L-Liam, you can call me Liam.”

”Oh ... well Liam, I’m so sorry.” Theo breathed.   
  


“Why? I’m not the one who lost something..” 

“You did , you lost your ability to love... that’s more heartbreaking than anything I’ve ever heard before. That man didn’t just Kill a little boy... he killed part of you too. You thought you had found love , that you was going to spend forever with him and the whole time you where a stepping stone in his sick plan.” Theo stated .

”I-wow, I guess you’re right... I haven’t been able to love anything since that day.. not even myself.” Liam whispered.

”But now you can, you can finally move forwards! Have a fresh start!” Theo said.

”Thats true and I intend to by doing everything in my power to catch the person who hurt Tara.”   
  


“I don’t doubt you will, you’re a good man Liam. I may not know you... but that’s something that I intend to change... Everything in this life good or bad .. happens for a reason.” Theo smiled gently, wiping away Liam’s tears.   
  
  


Liam couldn’t help the warm feeling that bubbles away inside his stomach. 

Maybe Theo was his reason...


	3. The friends ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam interviews Tara’s closest and Malia isn’t happy about it ... lucky for him he had Theo’s support.

Liam and Theo spent hours talking after their deep conversation. Liam hadn’t laughed that much in a long time , it was nice to know that even in his lowest point Theo was determined to stay positive.   
It didn’t take a genius to notice that the twenty one year old was a people person, he was constantly talking about how he loved his job teaching kindergarten.. of course he was still studying in college but he was almost finished with his degree! Turns out he was an early graduate from Beacon Hills High School.   
  


Liam was very impressed, he himself being an early graduate at Newl Park High School back home in Brooklyn.   
  


“I guess I should get going huh? It’s nearly midnight.” Theo chuckled.

”Yeah, I have to be up early to- well you know.” Liam sighed.   
  


“Interview a few more suspects huh?” Theo mumbled.

Liam could tell how much this was hurting the boy and knowing that hurt Liam more than he would like to admit.

”Not suspects ... just people that knew Tara, they may know of someone who would have wanted to do this.” Liam explained gently.

Theo sniffed , quickly wiping away a tear and clearing his throat.

”Erm yeah.. If you’re gonna do that, talk to Hayden and Brett . They knew her better than she knew herself at times.” Theo smiled sadly.

”I will make sure to do that.” Liam nodded , walking Theo over to the door.

”It was nice talking to you Detect-I mean Liam.” Theo told him softly.

”You too Theo, I’ll see you soon.” Liam uttered his good bye.   
  


Theo waved shortly before turning with a gentle sigh. He couldn’t do this , he couldn’t start falling for the detective investigating his sisters death! It was just wrong, people would most definitely question him. Plus what would his mom and dad think? They’d be so disappointed.

Liam had to stay professional! He was helping this family solve who murdered their loved one! He couldn’t sit for hours on end every night falling for the victims brother! It was ridiculous! Theo was only twenty one for goodness sake! He was too young to be settling down which is what Liam needed now ... but no! It was more important for them to remain professional!!!

Liam didn’t get much sleep that night ... neither did Theo.. both laid awake thinking of what could be and how they would face each other knowing the feeling there where much more than detective and mourning brother...

—————————————————————

Malia couldn’t help but keep replaying the moment she told Hayden of Tara’s death. It was like her daughter left her body and became this empty shell, Hayden hadn’t been the same since.   
  


Her youngest child her son, Riley had been trying everything he could to help his big sister . But he was only six years old ... all he could offer was hugs and silly TV shows. But that didn’t matter to Hayden, she loved that her baby brother cared enough to try and understand even at his young age.   
  


Hayden was trying , really she was.. but her mind couldn’t help but wonder back to the final moments she spent with her best friend . The words they had spoken... how cruel she had been. She couldn’t take the words she had spoken back, but she had to try and convince herself that Tara knew deep down how much she loved her.   
  


“Hayden, you have to eat something.” Aidan insisted as he pushed the plate of pancakes and bacon towards her.   
  


“I can’t dad, I’m trying.” Hayden whispered.   
  
Aidan sighed , grabbing her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze as Malia entered the kitchen.   
  


“Morning!” Malia chirped , Laughing as Riley pushing past her legs and excitedly jumped over Aidan.   
  


“Good morning mom.” Hayden mumbled , looking up to smile slightly.   
  


“You okay sweetie?” Malia asked , kissing her forehead as she passed by.

”Yeah, just worried about going back to school is all.” Hayden sighed.

She was due to go back that very morning , the school stating how it was important she didn’t allow this to ruin her perfect grades ... it was ridiculous she had just lost her best friend ! Yet everyone just expects her to keep functioning as normal.

”You don’t have to go in you know? I’m not going to force you and neither is you father.” Malia stated stopping next to Aidan to place her hand on his shoulder.

”Your mom is right baby, we won’t force you to do anything you’re not ready for.” Aidan agreed, kissing Malia’s hand.   
  


“I-I just miss her , like how am I supposed to walk to home room every morning without her?! How am I supposed to sit in English without her?! How am I supposed to sit and eat lunch without her , this massive piece of my world is gone and everyone else just keeps moving forwards . I-I just-god I miss her!” Hayden cried , hands tugging at her hair in frustration.

Malia gasped jumping up and rushing over to her daughter to pull her close.

”shhh baby, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Malia uttered .   
  


Aidan swallowed down the lump of emotion building in his throat to help his son who was looking around in concern.

”Hey Roo! How about we go get you ready for Uncle Ethan’s Huh?!” Aidan chirped happily.

”Yaya! Uncle Ethan!” Riley screeched rushing out of the kitchen.

Malia smiled gratefully at her husband kissing his lips before returning her focus to her still sobbing daughter.   
  


“Hayds , listen to me baby girl.” Malia murmured.   
  


Hayden looked up wiping at her tears as she took in shaky breaths to calm her self . God the guilt was eating her alive.

”I get that you’re feeling lost without her... you guys did everything together , god I can’t imagine you without her ! But this is so much more than that, is there anything you want to tell me?” Malia questioned.

”What?! No! What are you saying?!” Hayden growled pushing away in defence.

”Nothing! Baby I’m just saying! You seem like you want to let something out! I know you!” Malia insisted.

”Clearly you don’t! I have nothing to say! I just miss my best friend ! Is that okay mother?! Can I leave now!” Hayden shouted.

The detective sighed , she knew there was no point arguing with her daughter, after all she got her stubbornness from her mother.   
“No... if you go to school text me, please?” She asked gently.

Hayden only nodded , grabbing her phone from the counter top and dialling a number.   
  
“Hey Brett? Babe can you meet me? I’m leaving early , I wanna grab a smoothie.” She spoke into the phone, throwing a look towards Malia before exiting the house.   
  
Brett was Hayden’s boyfriend , had been for just over six months now. Before that however, they where best friends, themselves and Tara where know as the three musketeers.

Hayden could speak to Brett , he would let her vent and rant without judging her for thinking the things she thought that night .   
Luckily Brett only lived opposite, Tara and the Raeken’s also lived down the road ... close right?

”Hey babe.” Brett smiled , pulling her into a short peck.   
“You okay? You’ve been crying?” He asked in concern.

”Y-yeah I’m okay, just miss her is all...” Hayden trailed off.

”It’s not about what happened that night right? You two had a small argument it happens!” Brett reassured her.   
“Tara knew you cared about her babe.”   
  


“I sure as hell hope so, the thought of her thinking I hated her when she died is almost enough to kill me ..” She mumbled.

”Oh babe, it was completely out of your hands , you would of apologised if she had stuck around long enough to hear it.” Brett insisted.   
  


“You weren’t there Brett! You only know what I told you! And honestly I completely played down the whole situation! I’m an awful person ! You wouldn’t be with me if you knew exactly what happened!” Hayden exclaimed.

”Wait what? What are you talking about? Hayden did yo-“

”Did I kill her?” Hayden snarled darkly.

”N-no! I wasn’t going to say that!” Brett stuttered.  
  


”But it’s what you’re thinking right? You really think I could strangle her to death ? Me?!” Hayden shouted .

”Hayds baby, calm down that’s not what I’m saying ! I was going to ask if you told her about what you and Kira did!” Brett screeched back.

”W-what? N-no! God no ! If she knew that it was me and Kira who made that account to tell everyone she was gay it would of destroyed her!” Hayden cried .

”Why did you do it in the first place? !” Brett insisted.

”Because! I was sick of hearing her have an internal battle over coming out! She was over thinking and seeing Kira behind closed doors was starting to cause issues! Kira didn’t wanna be some dirty little secret no more!” Hayden explained.

”It wasn’t your choice to make for her Hayds ! I know you only did it to help her , but in the end she spent her last few months panicking over her parents and Theo finding out!” Brett told her.   
  


“I know! And trust me ! I will hate myself for the rest of time for that!”   
  


Suddenly a cough sounded from behind them, causing them to turn in shock at hold their breaths.   
“E-erm hi.” Hayden stuttered .

”Hello Brett , Hayden ... do you mind coming the station with me to answer some questions?.” Liam asked in a serious tone.   
  


“Erm why?” Brett asked in confusion eyeing the badge Liam was holding out towards them.

”Because , I believe we have something we need to discuss.” Liam stated.

”T-that’s fine, but we are just on our way to school.” Hayden stuttered.   
  


“Oh don’t worry Hayden , I’ll call ahead to your school to let them know , I’ve already alerted the station to let your mother know.” Liam smirked.

”Great...” Hayden trailed off , god this guy was a real asshole.   
  


—————————————————————

“Sir! You have no right dragging my child in here without my permission!” Malia shouted.   
  


Liam only sighed shaking his head as he turned towards his partner.

”Malia , you and I both know she’s keeping something away from you. The only way we can figure out the events of that night is if we interview the people Tara saw and interacted with.” Liam stated.   
  


Malia groaned slamming her hands down on the table in frustration.

”Fine! But I swear to god Dunbar you step one foot out of line, I’m taking her out! You treat her the same as every other suspect no more, no less!” Malia growled out.

”Thats fine with me! Now shall we ? I take it you’ll be supervising?” Liam chirped.   
  


“Let’s go!” Malia chirped back sarcastically.   
  


They entered the interrogation room , Hayden was sat chin leaning against the palm of her hand as she shook her leg up and down anxiously. Jumping out of her skin as Liam slammed his file down in front of her. Malia glaring at him and rolling her eyes . 

“Don’t worry honey, I’m staying here the whole time okay?” Malia assured her daughter softly.

”O-okay.” Hayden whispered , nodding her head before turning to Liam who slowly spoke into the now recording tape.

“So Hayden, tell me ... What happened that night? From your point of view?” Liam asked calmly.

”We went out , grabbed some food, went bowling and that was it.” Hayden shrugged.

”Oh really? So your best friend didn’t get murdered that night?” Liam growled.

He knew Hayden was hiding something and he didn’t care how harsh he had to be , he would get it out of her. 

“Yes she did actually, I just choose not to think of it .” Hayden snapped back.

”Oh, but you clearly have something you feel guilty about... why else would you Brett be arguing in the middle of the street?” Liam smirked.

”You where listening in?!” Hayden exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

”Oh no, not at all I just heard you say how you would regret something for the rest of time ... what do you regret Hayden?” Liam presses.

”Nothing that I need to tell you!” The teen glared.

”You sure? Nothing at all to do with Tara? To do with a secret you exposed without her permission?” The detective asked in mock confusion.

”You where listening! That was none of your god damn business!” Hayden shouted.

”Oh but it is , isn’t that right Hale? Your daughter is with holding information on the victim .. isn’t that something she should tell?” Liam replied looking to his partner.   
  


Malia glared at him, turning to her daughter with a stern look on her face.

”Hayds , sweetheart , as much as it pains me to say. He is right , you need to be truthful .. what aren’t you telling us.” Malia asked softly .

”I-I’m , we had a fight okay! But it wasn’t over what you heard me telling Brett! Mean it sort of was .. but I-“ Hayden began slightly panicked.

”What did you tell Brett exactly?” Liam quizzed.

”We was just talking about how me and Kira are the people who set up a page in school.” Hayden explained.

”What kind of page?” Malia asked in slight worry.

”A-a page about Kira and Tara’s secret relationship.” Hayden whispered.   
  


“You what?!” Malia shouted.

”I’m sorry! But Kira was so sick of being a dirty little secret and I offered to help ! That’s how she wanted me to help! By creating that page!” Hayden cried out.

”And did Tara find out? Is that why you had a fight?” Liam continued to ask.

”No! She didn’t know! I swear, we had a fight because-god I’m so sorry mom!” Hayden sobbed out.

”Why did you have a fight Hayden ?!” Liam spoke sternly.

”B-because I kissed her.” Hayden got out.

Malia froze, heart hammering against her chest... is this what Hayden had been hiding ? That she was in love with Tara ? That she liked girls ? What about Brett?

”Mom! Please I’m so sorry, I swear I’ve tried ! I tried not to like her! I wanted to try!” Hayden rushed out hands grabbing for her mom as Liam handed her some tissues.

”I-it’s okay, just- let’s just get this over with first baby.” Malia whispered in shock.

”So you kissed her? Why did that cause a disagreement?” Liam asked sympathy not etched in his tone.

”B-because I have a boyfriend, Tara wanted to tell him and I panicked! Told her how I hated her and I wished she didn’t exist because without her I wouldn’t be so confused... she was so hurt.” Hayden told them, tears pouring.

”Did you get chance to apologise after?” Malia asked.

”N-no, I tired too.. but she just cried and told me how she never thought I would ever talk to her like that.. mom I loved her , I loved her so much and she died thinking I hated her for making me realise who I was ... I don’t hate her for that , i thank her for that.” Hayden sniffled.   
  


Liam ended the recording , standing up to give the mother and daughter some privacy and head over to Brett’s interview. Before leaving he placed his hand on Malia’s shoulder and gave it a short squeeze in support before clearing his throat and leaving .

”Y-you hate me don’t you?” Hayden whispered.

”Absolutely not.” Malia stated immediately.

”I’m shocked yes, but I don’t hate you.”

”Really?” Hayden gasped.

”You’re my baby, I could never hate you. I just wish you had talked to me when you started having those feelings! Oh baby I’m so sorry.” Malia soothed, holding the hysterical teen close.

”How am I supposed to tell Brett ? I care about him mom I really do... I-I just loved her so much more.” Hayden cried.

”A-are you Bi-sexual then? I mean.. do you like both?” Malia asked gently.

”I-Yeah, I look at Brett and my heart races over how gorgeous he is ... but it did the same when I saw Tara, so I just listened to it .” Hayden explained.

”Well, whatever happens you have me, always baby.” Malia replied.   
  


“I love you mom.”   
  


“I love you more.”   
  


—————————————————————

After dropping Hayden off at school Malia quickly made her way back to the station. She needed to help Liam sort through the last box of evidence. She was so grateful for how he had supported her during Hayden’s confession.. even with the simplicity of his touch, he managed to prove maybe one day they could get along.   
  


“Hey boss man.” She said walking into the small office .   
  


“Oh hi! I didn’t expect you back today.” Liam said back in shock.

”I wasn’t going to leave you to sort all this out on your own Sir. I may dislike you , but it’s not that strong of a dislike.” Malia chuckled.

Liam smiled , laughing lightly as he passed her over two bags of evidence and some gloves.

”Well thanks Hale, I appreciate that.”   
  


“Hmmm, so how did your interview with Brett go? Anything?” Malia asked, pulling the gloves onto her hands.

”Nope! Poor guy didn’t see them for that long , only went with them for food and left before bowling ... although he did seem a bit tense when I mentioned how Tara had called him and they had spoke about half an hour before her death ... definitely need to keep a close eye on him.” Liam told her.   
  


“Agreed, he has always been mysterious. Me and the Raeken’s have never met his parents .. he lives with his sister Lori.” Malia explained.

”Isn’t he Hayden’s boyfriend? How have you not met his parents?” Liam asked in confusion.

”Like I said , he’s a mystery.” Malia shrugged.

Yeah, that definitely triggered something in Liam... he would keep an eye on things.

—————————————————————

Theo had no idea what he was doing , he just found himself stood outside Liam’s apartment with one reason and one reason only . He wanted to see him.   
  


Being with Liam allowed him to forget for just a few short hours that his whole world was falling to pieces. That his sister had just been murdered and completely ripped away from him in the coldest way possible .   
  


He needed this , Liam needed it too! That much was obvious, otherwise he wouldn’t have opened up the way he had the previous night. They didn’t have to date , they could just support each other.

”Theo?” A voice called making him jump out of his thoughts.

”L-Liam hey, sorry.” Theo stuttered pushing himself up from the wall.

”No it’s - what are you doing here?” Liam asked confused.

”I-I god, this is so embarrassing.” Theo blushes.

”Do you want to come up?” Liam chuckled , sliding his key into the door and opening it slowly.

”Yes please!” God Theo was so awkward right now! What the hell was wrong with him?!

”So what brings you here?” Liam asked once more shutting the door lightly behind them.   
  


“I just, I just needed to see you.” Theo confessed.

”Oh you did huh?” Liam smirked , grabbing two beers from the fridge and handing one over.   
  


“Y-yeah, it’s nice to just forget and I can do that with you for some reason.” Theo mumbled.

Liam smiled gently , nodding his head in understanding at the grieving man.

”I get it , don’t worry.” Liam soothed.

”Okay good.” Theo said sighing in relief.

”Is there anything else?” Liam asked , he had no idea why but this wave of confidence and defiance suddenly washed over him.

It caused him to move forwards until his face was inches away from Theo’s . What was he doing ? This man was a stranger ! The brother of a victim! A twenty one year old! Liam shouldn’t be doing this! He could lose his job if the chief found out! Or even worse the sheriff!   
  


“I-I mean maybe , but it’s wrong..” Theo breathed out .   
  


“Sometimes the things are wrong are made to be put right.” Liam whispered back.

”You think?” Theo asked gently.

”I do.” Liam said back, slamming his lips against Theo’s in a desperate kiss.

God he had wanted to this so badly ..

It felt amazing , Theo was a good kisser.. despite the initial shock.   
They slowly pulled away, Theo chuckling softly in shock.

”Y-you shouldn’t have done that.” He said looking into Liam’s eyes.

”I don’t care.”

And it was true , Liam didn’t care .. he wanted Theo and when he wanted something , he wouldn’t stop until he had it ... 


	4. Truths and Secrets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tells Hayden to tell Theo and his parents the truth about Tara’s sexuality .. whilst he struggles to keep his and Theo’s blossoming relationship a secret.

“Must be nice living away , starting a fresh when ever you want ...” Theo said gently , cuddling up close to Liam’s side.

”At times yeah, but I miss my family too.. I just struggle going back home.” Liam sighed.

”I get it , I don’t know I’d feel going back there knowing that asshole was walking free.” Theo mumbled .

”I mean I guess I’m in the same boat, waking up everyday and not knowing who killed Tara ... they could be anywhere in this town just watching from a distance ...” He continued frowning deeply.   
  


“Hey, I’m gonna find them baby.” Liam breathed out kissing his forehead.   
  


“I know you are , just wish it would all be over now.. I just want to bury her , let her be at peace.. you know?” Theo whispered back.

The pain in his voice was heartbreaking, Liam understood though. It must be awful knowing that until all of the evidence was collected and inquest was complete they couldn’t lay Tara to rest... they had a long few weeks ahead of them yet.

”I’m sorry, but hey... you know you can visit her soon right? She’s being released to the funeral home in two weeks.” Liam explained.   
  


“Yeah.. it’s just not the same though is it ? I mean she’ll be there but not really there.” Theo said voice cracking.

”I believe that she is there , maybe not visibly but she’s there. She’s in your heart and mind every second of every day .. all you have to do is speak about her and she’ll stay alive as long as you and your family allow her.” Liam gently spoke.

“I-I’ve never thought of it like that...” The younger man said.

”Thats because you’ve been so caught up in grief and anger that you haven’t stopped to think about what happens next ... that’s understandable baby.” Liam reassured.

“I’m glad I have you though, I actually believe that Tara gave me you... she knew I needed someone to keep me standing.” Theo muffled out into his chest.  
  


“Maybe she did Huh? I mean I felt drawn to this town...everything happens for a reason.” Liam agreed. 

“Oh and for the record I’m glad I have you too.” He added quickly , chuckling softly as Theo pecked his chest repeatedly.

It had been just over a week since their first kiss and the two had been sneaking around like two horny teenagers ever since ... it was kind of fun. Like they had no care in the world for anything but each other in them moments.   
  
But that also meant it had been a week since Hayden revealed a massive part of the case ... the fact that Tara was recently outed as a Lesbian may have been the motive behind her murder. Liam had yet to tell the family this ... it just didn’t feel right for it to come from him , he just needed to convince Hayden to tell them. That way they can start looking at the page and see what had been said and openly interview people.   
  


“What time does your shift start tomorrow?” Theo wondered.   
  


“Seven , I need to get in early and wait for the final coroner report... but yeah let’s not talk about it huh?” Liam suggested.

”It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about saying anything in front of me... I’m not going to break. It’s your job Liam , you’re a detective who is investigating my sisters death... I just so happen to be dating you.” Theo told him.   
  


“I know babe , I just don’t wanna upset you.” Liam explained.

”Li, I’m always upset right now, I just suppress it , but with you It becomes a little less prominent.” Theo replied softly.

”Well okay, I have to wait for the report then go down to the morgue and file it ... ready for it to go to court when we make an arrest.”   
  


“That could take a while ... no offence to you I just mean there is literally no lead what so ever.”   
  


“Oh believe me, I have my suspicions... I just can’t tell you yet. The second I make an arrest you and your parents will be the first too know. ”   
  
Theo seemed happy enough with that answer , pecking Liam’s lips gently before focusing his attention back towards the TV.   
  


Liam had to figure this out ... it wasn’t just about justice anymore ... it was about helping the man he cared for move forwards ... 

It was about love .

—————————————————————

Malia and Liam had spent the past hour struggling to convince Hayden to speak the truth. Brett and the Raeken’s deserved to know! They needed to know! But Hayden was convinced she was going to destroy the Raeken’s image of their beloved daughter ... Liam knew that wasn’t true.

”Hayden , please ... you need to tell them ! Even if you leave out the part about the kiss! Just be honest they’ll respect you more if you open up!” Malia insisted.

”Thats very true, lying gets you no where! The truth always comes out in the end , it’s that simple.” Liam agreed.   
  


“B-but what if they hate me? Or what if they really do feel disgusted over Tara! I don’t want her to be buried whilst they’re holding so much anger against her! She doesn’t deserve that! She deserves the best send off.” Hayden sobbed.

The poor girl had dealt with so much inner turmoil over the past week, Liam understood why she was so hesitant.

”They won’t, they’ll be grateful that you told them the truth! I’m sure Tara would feel relieved if they knew too! She would be at ease knowing she didn’t die a stranger to them! That she died with them knowing who she truly was.” Malia soothed.   
  


“O-okay, I’ll tell them... but please Liam can you come with me?” The scared teen asked shocking both detectives.

”M-me? Why not your mom?” Liam asked in confusion.

”Because , I think they’ll listen to what you have to say about it .. they’ll just think my mom is making excuses for what I did.” Hayden explained wiping away her tears.

”Well, if you’re sure and your mom is okay with it then sure .. I’ll come with you.” Liam replied.

His heart was racing at the thought of having to see Theo under professional circumstances... especially after the things they had done the night before. He just had to keep it together , only until they close the case ... then he could be out and free with Theo! If he didn’t , he’d lose his job.   
  


“Mom? You cool with it?” Hayden asked Malia hesitantly.

”Of course! Just promise me you’ll be okay ?” Malia stated.

”I will be fine.” Hayden told her confidently.

”It’s time to tell the truth , be proud of who I am... be proud of the girl I loved.” She added.

”Well , I’ve never been more proud of you.” Malia sniffled , kissing her head gently.   
  


“You can be there when I tell Brett though mom, I think I’ll need a cuddle after that one..” Hayden sighed.

”Then I will be right by your side.” Her mother said.

”Right then, let’s get going mini Hale!” Liam chirped , guiding the teen out of the office , throwing a reassuring look towards his partner.

Hayden would be okay, this is what she needed ...

—————————————————————

Liam knocked on the door , shuffling from one foot to the other anxiously as Hayden watched with confusion.

”Are you okay Dunbar? Shouldn’t it be me who’s nervous?” The teen quizzed.

”I-I’m good! Just cold.” Liam said making up and excuse quickly.

”Hmmm whatever you say.” Hayden dragged out unconvinced.

But before He could argue , the door was pulled open and Theo was stood , looking hella cute with his hair a mess and Baggy jumper and sweats ... with glasses! Glasses! What was this boy doing to him?!

”Li-Detective Dunbar? Hayden ? Hey what are you doing here?” Theo stuttered, moving away from the doorway to allow them in.

”Hayden here needs to speak to you and your parents ... are they home?” Liam asked tone strictly professional.

”Erm yeah, they’re in the kitchen.” Theo replied , shutting the door and guiding them through to the small room.

The two parents where stood , analysing what looked like a list , talking amongst themselves . Only looking up when Theo informed them of Liam and Hayden’s presence.

”Oh! Detective Dunbar! Is there news?” Claire rushed out .   
  
“Erm, sort of yes. Do you mind taking a seat? There are a few things Hayden would like to say.” Liam explained, pointing to the four stools by the breakfast bar.   
  
“Oh sure, what’s going on honey?” Claire asked gently as Theo looked at Hayden curiously.

”I just want to start off by saying .. I’m so so sorry, and I wish I had told you guys this sooner .” Hayden began.

”T-told us what? Hayds you’re worrying us...” Theo breathed out shakily.

”M-me and Tara had a fight that night ... over something that might change a lot of things for you guys .” The teen explained, tears already falling as she watched the family’s expressions change.

”A-a fight? But you guys never fought?” Karl stated in shock.

”I-I know , but we did that night ... of all nights ... but it was my fault.” Hayden told them sadly.

”What did you do?” Claire asked, tone calm. 

”A number of things ... one of them Tara didn’t ever know... I made a page about her , a page that circled the school..” 

The family gasped , Theo grabbing hold of his mothers hand as she swallowed.

”W-what kind of page? A bullying page?” Claire asked , if she was angry.. she was hiding it very well.

Liam stood , watching as Hayden stuttered past her sobs , looking towards him for support.

”No, the page was not a bullying page ... it was a page that gave away a huge part of Tara’s life ... a secret relationship she had been having.” Liam slowly explained.

”A-a Relationship?!” Karl asked in shock.

”No! She would of told me!” Theo exclaimed.

”No she wouldn’t have...” Hayden interrupted calmly locking eyes with the green eyed boy.

”She wouldn’t have , because it was a relationship with a girl ... called Kira.” She added.   
  


“A girl? As in Tara was ... Oh my god.” Claire breathed out in shock.

”Y-you’re serious?” Karl double checked , nodding along as Liam stated that yes Hayden was indeed serious.

”S-so that’s why you guys argued? She found out you did it?” Theo asked.

”N-no... we had a fight because I finally let my jealousy get the better of me..” Hayden cried.

Theo stood walking over to her, Liam didn’t know what to think at first . But he could see by the soft look on Theo’s face that his sort of boyfriend had an idea of what was about to be said.

”I-it’s okay... just tell us.” He stuttered holding her shoulders gently.

”I kissed her.” Hayden got out.

”I kissed her because I realised after months of watching her with some other girl... that I was in love with her.” She continued.

”A-and she wasn’t happy?” Karl questioned softly.

”I-I don’t know , she just said she was going to tell Brett and I panicked, I told her how I wished she didn’t exist because then I wouldn’t be confused... god I’m so sorry.” The teen sobbed out.

Claire shook her head , turning away from the group as choked sobs left her body . Liam knew this was probably a lot for the grieving mother... it must of felt as though she had no idea who her daughter was ...

Karl however , stood to quickly wrap his arms around Hayden in support.

”Y-you made a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake... but you’re not a bad person.” Karl breathed out into her hair.

”I’m so sorry!” Hayden continued to cry.

Liam walked over to Claire , hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

”Mrs Raeken?” He asked softly.

”I-I’m okay, just taking it all in.” The woman assured him.

”I-just.. why didn’t she tell me?” Theo whispered voice cracking.

”We told each other everything ... why would she keep this huge part of herself away from me.” He continued, sitting down on his seat heavily.   
  


“B-because she thought you’d hate her...” Hayden responded.

”I told her she was being crazy , there was no way you guys would hate her ... but I guess she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.”   
  


“My poor girl spent the past however many years ... hiding herself away.. why an earth would she think we’d hate her? Theo is gay! We never once hated him.” Claire stressed.   
  


“S-she said she was supposed to be the one to give you what you wanted ... that all you ever talked about was her having kids and marrying a great guy ..” Hayden told her.   
  


“God... this is my fault .. I- I made her think she had to-“ Claire broke down into sobs as Liam tried his best to offer comfort.   
  


“No! It’s mine , if I hadn’t let Kira get to me ... I wouldn’t have made that page and she wouldn’t have felt pressured ! She was so so scared that you would find out by some random kid in class ...” Hayden ranted.

”But they didn’t ... so it’s okay, I forgive you for that... but why, why did you kiss her and then push her away?” Claire asked voice cracking.

”B-because I care about Brett , I wanted to end things the right way. Tara wasn’t going to let me do that she was screaming at me about how she was going to tell him that night and I panicked ... I’m so sorry.”   
  


“I-I just... I need some air , can you leave please?” Claire stuttered.

Liam nodded at Hayden , signalling to her not to argue. Claire needed space , so that was what Hayden was going to give her. Hayden still had one more person to tick off her list just yet.   
  


“That’s fine Mrs Raeken, you know what to do if you need me or Malia...” Liam assured her , nodding his head towards Karl as he gentle shoved Hayden towards the door.   
  


“D-Detective!” Theo called rushing after them.

”Yes Theo?” Liam asked turning with a raised eyebrow, face softening as he took in Theo’s tear stained cheeks.

”You left your badge.” Theo stated , passing it over and whispering into Liam’s ear.

”I’ll call around later.”   
  


Liam let out a shaky breath , smiling gently at the now blushing boy.

”Oh thankyou!” He chirped quickly , turning towards the door and opening it.

”Try get some rest you guys .”   
  


And with that he and Hayden made their way to the Hale- Steiner residence.   
  


—————————————————————

“Why do you look so scared?” Brett asked his girlfriend in curiosity.

”Because what I’m about to tell you may end our relationship..” Hayden stated.

Malia could see as Brett swallowed around the lump of anxiety that was clearly building in his throat. She couldn’t blame him for being nervous .. Hayden looked so serious and upset.. he probably thought he had done something wrong.   
  


“O-okay babe, you’re scaring me... what’s happening?” Brett croaked.

”I kissed Tara.”   
  


Wow , Hayden couldn’t believe she had just done that... she couldn’t have just eased into it ! She just had to word vomit!

”W-hat?” Brett whispered , the shock in his voice was clear.   
  


“That night, the night she called you to tell you about our fight? I kissed her ... that’s why she was calling you.” Hayden cried.   
  


Brett sat up, straightening himself as he tried to breathe and focus on what his girlfriend was currently replaying to him.

”Y-You, you kissed? Like you kissed her as in a friendly way-“

”No I kissed her because I was in love with her... I still am.” Hayden cut him off.

”Wow.” Brett said, locking eyes with the girl he loved as the tears began to fall.

”Thats what she meant when she called me ... god I didn’t-“ Brett rasped.

”I thought she was talking about Kira ... but it all makes sense now ... how she didn’t want to ruin the best friendship she had , how sorry she was, how in love she was... the whole time she was talking about you...” He continued.

”I-I’m so sorry baby, I really do care about you... I swear to you.” Hayden breathed.

”You care? You care?! You don’t love me? I love you Hayden!” Brett exclaimed.

”How could you do this?!” He sobbed.  
  


Hayden only hiccuped looking towards her mom for support as she sat in the living room. But this was something her mom couldn’t help... this was something she had to deal with on her own. She could cuddle her mom later on.

”I can’t help how I feel! But I promise if you can just forgive me... even if it’s not right now... we can make this work! Brett I care about you and I never ever wanted to hurt you!” She sobbed.

”Hayds even if I forgive you ... the only thing that I will ever be able to think about is how if Tara was still alive .. you would have chosen her.” Brett cried back, voice cracking.

”I-I’m so sorry.”

”Just leave me alone, I need space from you... from all of this.” Brett sniffled , standing up and making his exit.

Thats when Hayden collapsed , ugly sobs shaking through every inch of her body as Malia gathered her in her hold.

As a mother there was nothing worse than feeling so completely and utterly useless... but how could she help with this , this was what happens when you lie , the lies catch up and unfortunately karma is a bitch...

Hayden had to learn ...


	5. Comfort and Lightwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comforts Theo as he struggles to cope with the turn of events ...  
> Oh and the Lightwoods turn up for a surprise visit..

Theo couldn’t believe it when Liam knocked on the door ... he had thought ‘No way this must mean they figured it out!’

But no, it was just another piece to the puzzle .. a piece that he couldn’t wrap his head around.   
  
Weeks would pass by , that’s just how it was ... no one was lucky enough to solve a murder in days... unless the killer confesses , it could take years. 

He had always believed he and Tara where one hundred percent open and honest with each other. Turns out they weren’t. He just didn’t understand! how could Tara have kept something as big as her sexuality to herself?!

Sure it was always difficult to come out to those you love. It took a lot of courage for Theo to come out , but he still done it! Because speaking the truth was better than living a lie!

God he had so much anger and hurt coursing through his veins, if only Tara was here to answer his one simple question...

Why didn’t you tell me?

He raised his hand , knocking on Liam’s door. There was only one person who could help him feel okay enough to function .. and that was his detective . 

”Hey baby.” Liam softly said , opening the door to him instantly.

Theo didn’t manage to word a response before he was throwing himself into Liam’s arms , sobs wracking his tall frame as all of the built up pain was released at once.   
  


“Shhhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Liam soothed.

Theo just clung on tighter, everything he had been holding back for the past two weeks came rushing out. He had tried to be brave and keep it together , for his mom and dad , for her friends , for himself! But he couldn’t ... he missed his baby sister and he felt like someone had literally ripped a piece of him away.

”Come on T, lets get you inside.” Liam said , guiding him inside.

Theo nodded , pulling away so he could shakily sit on the grey sofa. Liam plopping down next to him and cuddling in close.   
“I-I’m sorry.” Theo cried.

”Don't be , Its okay to let it out baby... I’m not judging you.” The detective sighed.

”H-how-I just- god why didn’t she tell me.” Theo croaked.

”I-i wish I could answer that.” Liam told him softly.

”M-me too, I just feel so lost Li... like I can’t see my future anymore, everything is c-changing and I can’t cope.” He choked out , sniffling as tears continued to pour.

“Hey! Don’t ever think that! You have a future I promise ... things are just very , very bad right now ... but they’ll get easier I promise.” Liam spoke, voice wobbling as he struggled to keep it together.

What was he supposed to say? The boy had lost his sister in the most unbearable way... she hadn’t just died , she had been killed , her life had been stolen away from her ... it must be killing Theo to wake up every day knowing his baby sister who he was supposed to protect won’t ever get that chance again.

”Y-you’re the o-only thing I-I see.” Theo managed to say, looking up.   
  


Liam smiled sadly, rubbing circles into Theo’s back as he slowly began to fall asleep. Liam didn’t mind , he knew the poor boy needed as much rest as he could get right now.

”Good, because I’m not going anywhere, get some sleep T.” He replied gently.

Theo mumbled a response that Liam couldn’t understand before finally giving into sleep... Liam’s heart melted at the sight , he looked so peaceful. It was the first time Liam had seen him look so at ease with life .

He quickly pulled himself out from under Theo’s head , replacing his things with a pillow and covering the sleeping angel with a blanket he always folded on the end of his sofa.   
  
He needed to make some food , that way when Theo woke up he would have something to eat. It was only five fifty in the afternoon so there was no doubt that the younger man would wake up within an hour or so.

He turned down the radio, leaving it on medium volume so he was able to dance around the small kitchen whilst cooking ... it was sort of his thing .. something he had done with his mom back home.

Deciding that a creamy tomato and basil pasta with cheesy garlic bread was the best option. Given the limited amount of ingredients he owned, he began to prep. It was about ten minutes in when a knock sounded on the door , causing him to jump and knock a pan on the floor.

Liam quickly looked up checking to see if Theo was still out cold , which he was thankfully. Before turning and walking towards the door. Who the hell was knocking? No one ever came over unless it was Theo or his food order!

He had to be careful about this .. if it was Malia then he couldn’t allow her in. Not when he had Theo Raeken fast asleep on his sofa! She’d have his job taken from him in the snap of her fingers ... he still didn’t completely trust her. 

Opening the door slowly, he peeked his head around to see who it was. He couldn’t believe it when he locked eyes with a woman he was sure he’d never see again ... but as it turns out a lot of things he thought would never happen , seem to be happening.   
  


“M-maryse?... woah.” He stuttered , taking in the number of Lightwoods standing outside his door.

Alec was there of course , alongside Isabelle , Simon her husband, Magnus Alec’s husband, Jace and his wife Clary... and then Maryse their mother.   
  


“Hello Liam.” She smiled widely.

Who was this woman and what the hell had she done with the old moody, dull Maryse Lightwood. And no he wasn’t being harsh she was complete and utter bitch even before Max was murdered.   
  


“E-erm hi.” Liam replied , mouth still gaping slightly in shock.

”So, you going to let us in Dunbar?” Jace asked smirking.

”S-sure, but erm I have- Theo is on my couch.” Liam shrugged.

”Theo? As in Theo Raeken?” Izzy asked in shock.

”Yes that Theo...” Liam nodded , allowing them to enter the apartment.

”Why an earth do you have your victims brother in you living room dear?” Maryse asked in confusion.

”I must say, it’s very odd darling.” Magnus added.   
  


“Wow, you guys have been back in my life for what .. less than a minute and you’re already questioning my decisions?” Liam chuckled.   
  


“No questioning man, just wondering..” Simon chirped.   
  


“Well, he’s here because he showed up crying .. he likes to talk about things here , feels as though he can’t at home. Doesn’t want to upset his parents.” Liam explained.

He wasn’t really lying .. he was just missing out the part about them dating and sleeping together...

“Oh poor baby.” Clary sighed , hand pressing to her chest in sympathy.

It was weird how they all just waltzed on in like they’d never left his life. Much like Alec had done the previous week.

“I take it you told them I was here then huh Alec?” Liam laughed.

”I did yes, and they where very very excited!” Alec chuckled.

”Honey, we are so glad to see you’re back working ! Honestly I was so worried that after everything you would give up.” Maryse gushed.

Liam sighed sadly , continuing to stir the large pot of pasta as he replied.

”I-I almost did, I stepped down as lead detective and just dealt with a lot of the paper work ... but then when my old chief called me in and told me about the opening here Beacon hills ... I thought it’s a fresh start. I worked too hard to just pass it up.”   
  


“Well, I think it’s amazing.” The woman told him gently.

”Okay! That’s enough with the sappy stuff! LiLi, tell me something?” Izzy squealed.

”Erm like what?” Liam asked curiously.

”Like how you and that handsome boy in there are one hundred percent having sex ... why else would you be cooking for two?” Izzy smirked.

Magnus gasped , looking at Liam with mock anger as he pointed a polished finger at the young detective.

”Darling, now that is something I was not expecting from you young sir! Fraternising with the victims family!” He bellowed.

”Shhhh! I am not fraternising Magnus! Keep it down will you!” Liam growled.

”Oh come on buddy, that’s a load of bull! I saw him coming up here that night I brought your food!” Alec giggled, wrapping an arm around his amused husband.

”Oh my ! You did not!” Clary exclaimed clapping her hands quietly.

”I did! Admit it Liam, you’ve been caught out.” Alec smirked.

God Liam hated him for this, he knew exactly what he was doing!   
  


“Fine! But we are not just having sex okay?! I’m not that bad of a human being!” Liam stated, pouting like a child.

”Okay , we believe you dear.” Maryse told him.

”Yeah totally.” Jace snorted, causing Simon to burst into fits of laughter once more.   
  
“Hey babe what is- woah... erm hi.” Theo’s croaky voice sounded from the door.

All heads turning towards him as he shuffled slightly and rubbed at his eyes. God he was so exhausted, he must look an absolute wreck.

”Oh hey! I’m Clary!” The red head smiled, waving reassuringly.

”I’m Jace!” The blonde next to her nodded.

”Erm, Alec and my husband Magnus.” The tall dark haired man Theo recognised spoke, pointing to the Asian model like guy next to him.

”Isabelle and that gorgeous geek right there is Simon my husband.” The pretty brunette stated.

Wow this was a lot to take in...

”And I’m Maryse , we live just up the road... I’m surprised you don’t know us by now, we’ve lived here just over two years.” The oldest lady told him.

”N-no sorry, I don’t really pay much attention.” Theo apologised .

”It’s fine! You know us now right? That makes us friends!” Simon said happily.

Who an earth had the energy to be that bubbly all of the time ?!

”Erm T, this is the Lightwoods... you know the story .” Liam sighed.

Realisation hit Theo like a train as he remembered the name instantly. This was the family that had lost their brother and son to-

Oh shit! This was Max’s family ... these people had suffered a loss so painfully similar to his , yet they seemed so at ease... wow .

”R-right, I’m sorry for your loss.” Theo told them sadly.

Maryse’s happy smile dropped slightly before she shook her head and sighed.

”I’m sorry for yours too sweet heart.” She replied , placing her hand on his shoulder.

This woman was living proof that time really does heal... maybe in two years time he would be like this , happy, at ease. Of course the pain of losing Tara would never leave him... but there will come a time where it won’t be as over bearing and more of a distant memory.

”I appreciate that, thankyou.” He whispered kindly , before raising his head and clearing his throat.

”So Liam? What’s for dinner? You have enough for these guys?” He quizzed.

Smirking at the short glare Liam threw his way.

”I think I can make it work baby, thanks for the offer to help.” Liam said through gritted teeth.

”Hey! I’ve been asleep don’t blame me.” Theo laughed.

”I like this guy.” Jace said, stating his approval.

“Yeah me to.” Alec agreed, passing Liam the tray of garlic bread.

”I don’t remember asking for you approval guys? Did I miss that part?” The detective asked.

”Oh wow, I have not missed this.” Izzy groaned.

”I have! I like being the un-annoying one for a change!” Simon chirped.

Theo just sat back and watched . Smiling widely at the look of pure joy that crossed Liam’s features everytime someone spoke or poked at him.. this was Liam’s second family , the people that made him whole and here Theo was getting the chance to meet them...

He had never felt so lucky in his life! He needed this... he needed to see that there is light at the end of this dark tunnel! That even though it doesn’t seem like it ... he does have a future, the Lightwoods where proof of that.

It was like he was supposed to fall asleep on that couch, he was supposed to wake up whilst the Lightwoods where there, he was supposed to walk into that kitchen...

Liam always says things happen for a reason ...


	6. Breakthrough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s now three months into the investigation, a Liam is losing hope , until something clicks ...

Three months , Three months is how long it had been since Tara’s murder. Still there was no news , no clue , no trace. Tara’s funeral had taken place on week six. Her body was no longer considered evidence meaning the family was finally able to lay their beautiful girl to rest.

Liam had almost died watching Theo break down that day. But he had to remain professional, keep his distance.. no matter how much his heart ached to just reach out and hug the man he was slowly falling in love with.

The service had been incredible, people had lined the streets of Beacon Hills to pay their respects to Tara. Friends and family had spoken. All getting the chance to say their final words the to the girl they would forever remember and love.   
  
And just like that, things slowly began moving forwards ... the people in the small town began to forget . But those who knew and loved Tara where still stuck in a never ending circle of questions about that night.   
  


Liam and Malia had spent nights and days just going over the same old things each and every time. It felt like they where failing ... but each time Theo and the Raeken’s would reassure them that they would crack it. That the family had nothing but faith in them.   
  


“Damn it! Why aren’t we getting anywhere? I mean there has got to be something we are missing!” Malia groaned slamming her head down.

”I don’t know Hale, I’ve been asking myself the same question repeatedly for the past three hours!” Liam growled glaring towards her.

”Hey enough with the glaring! I’ve had enough of that from Brett’s sister Lori over the past few weeks!” Malia stated pouting.

”They’re still not over it huh?” Liam quizzed.

Malia shook her head with a dramatic sigh, looking up a with sad tired eyes towards her partner.

”Nope! Brett and Hayds are okay I guess... it’s just his sister! She seems to think that Hayden is lying and doesn’t really care. But I know my baby, she isn’t a liar... that’s why she told the truth in the end.” Malia insisted.

”I am one hundred percent certain things will work out between them... they’re young , plenty of time to move on.” Liam agreed.

”Exactly! I just wish Lori would see that and stop with her pathetic little judgey stare.” His partner told him with a roll of her eyes.

Liam only chuckled fondly, throwing a piece of scrunched up paper at her head. The two of them had grown closer and closer as the case progressed. Sure they still annoyed the hell out of each other , but it was now more of a love- hate relationship than a hate-love relationship.

”You asshole!” She exclaimed , throwing it back towards him.   
  


“Oh you love it Hale.” He smirked , sipping his coffee before focusing back on the paper at hand.

They were currently going through Tara’s phone and computer history. It was something that for some reason was only checked once. Out of everything it is something that Liam believed held the most important pieces of information.

”I can’t sit here any longer , it’s five in the morning! I’m off Dunbar, you cool with that?” Malia yawned.

”Yeah, yeah ... just leave the computer file there.” Liam said motioned to the one empty place on his desk.

”Sure thing! See you in like two days ... I need to catch up on my beauty sleep.” Malia chirped.

”Bye Hale.”

”Later Dunbar!”

The second the door clicked shut he was right back into focus mode. He needed to piece that night together.

Another long half an hour passed , still he was stuck on the same page ... her call history.

So far he had figured out that Tara had called Hayden first... obviously to state she was leaving the house . That was at seven thirty, she later called her Karl but there was no answer. That was at nine pm .. she must of noticed the money in her purse. Then she went on to call Brett which was two hours later ... wait a second! How the hell had he missed that!

She had revived a call from an unknown number five minutes after calling Brett! Damn it! Three months , three months and the answer could of been sitting right under their noses this entire time! Who ever called her , called her twenty minutes before she died! That is plenty of time to get to her and commit the crime!

God! He needed the tech guys to track down where this came from! Thank god for cables and signal lines! Nothing was untraceable now days!   
  


He quickly grabbed his cellphone, dialling Malia’s number. Tripping and stumbling through the door as he rushed to the evidence room, he needed to get Tara’s phone to the tech crew , he may have just found his breakthrough.

“Wow, miss me that much already Dunbar.” Malia answered.

”No! Malia get your ass back here now , I’m on my way to the tech guys. I may have found our breakthrough!” Liam ordered.

”Wait, what?!” Malia screeched.

”She received a call Malia! From an unknown number , twenty minutes before she was strangled to death!” He explained.

”Oh my god.” Malia breathed out.

”I know! God we are such idiots! How didn’t we notice sooner!” Liam shouted.

Storming his way into Ryan’s office , he was in charge of all the ‘tech guys’ and currently the only other person weird enough to work as late as him. Thank god for that!

”Liam, I just left my house , I’ll be there as soon as I can! I’ll bring coffee and donuts!” Malia rushed out.

”God you’re such a stereotypical cop , Mal.” Liam chuckled.

”Shut it Dunbar!” She snapped ending the call.

Liam paused , slowly trying to catch his breath as he handed the bag contained Tara’s phone over to Ryan.

”I need you to trace an unknown number to its current location ! Like now.” He stated.   
  
Ryan jumped slightly, immediately grabbing for his box of clear rubber gloves. 

“Erm s-sure, you okay detective?” Ryan quizzed , using gloved hands to take out the phone and begin his work.

”Y-yeah, I just really need to get this location is all.” Liam told him.

”Your breakthrough huh?” Ryan chuckled.

”Yep! Now get on with it please.” Liam ordered impatiently.

”I seriously need a pay rise.” Ryan muttered under his breath.   
  
The wait felt like decades , Liam swore he was about to turn grey. How long does this who technology thing take? He wasn’t exactly a genius but he knew it couldn’t be this long?! It was worse than waiting for test results. But finally , finally, Ryan turned around to him face slightly pale.

”You okay? Surely the outcome isn’t a bad one?” Liam asked anxiously.

”N-no it’s not... but it’s a shocking one.” Ryan stuttered.

”What do you mean? Where is the location?” Liam asked.

Ryan turned once more , slowly pointing to the screen, a small box clearly highlighting the signal line ending ... and 

Holy fucking shit.

—————————————————————

Theo couldn’t sleep, it was something he struggled with a lot recently . Unless he was with Liam. That’s the only time he truly got any sleep.

Things where rough, not as rough, but still rough enough. His family where slowly returning back to somewhat normal. His mom was back working , as was his dad. He himself decided to go back to college ... as for working he wasn’t ready to go back just yet.

He worked with children that me at staying positive was very important. Lately he hadn’t had much positivity to offer... he really missed it.

Six am was a reasonable enough time to get up right? He could go for his daily run and head on over to Liam’s until nine when his parents get up. Liam would be awake , he knew that for a fact. The poor man had been working beyond overtime to solve Tara’s case. Theo couldn’t be more grateful... he was falling in love with this guy , not just because he would do anything to bring Theo peace. But because of the undeniable passion, love, admiration and happiness that Liam brought into his life.   
  


Theo had never been in love before , but he was told once you knew you knew . He was sure , he was falling and he was falling hard. The only step left to take was to ask Liam to be his boyfriend.

Maybe this morning would be the perfect time for that. In fact anytime would be the perfect time. Nothing was more important to him in that moment. He had spent months feeling so lost and unsure of what his future held ... but now he knew . It was Liam , Liam was his future .. nothing more , nothing less.

Slowly stretching and stepping out of bed , Theo quickly grabbed his phone . Typing out a quick message to alert Liam that he would be at his place soon.   
Unlike usual however , he didn’t receive a response . He wasn’t worried though, Liam was probably focusing and decided to switch his phone off.

He’d see it soon enough. The day shift was starting at seven.   
  
Deciding that going on a run for an hour was indeed his best option he quickly slid into a pair of loose joggers and running shirt. Making sure to grab his headphones and water bottle, before exiting his room. 

And as usual , he walked past Tara’s room , knocking twice as he always had. He knew she wasn’t there , but it made him feel normal in some ways ... she was with him every step he took so it still counted . He could still be the annoying big brother who woke her up at the crack of dawn every morning.

Then with that he was off. Morning runs where always the best. There was something so refreshing and reviving about them . It was like he could forget for a little bit that not everything in his life was perfect. Just for that one hour , he was back to being free of any drama or worry. It was nice .   
  


It was around twenty minutes into his run when he saw Hayden jogging in his direction. Hair tied up in a messy bun, small curls flying free , no makeup, yet still so unbelievably pretty. Hayden had been rather quite over the last few months ... not that Theo could blame her. Her whole world had changed in a matter of weeks it was a lot to wrap your head around. 

“Hey Hayds!” He called , tugging out his earphones as he caught his breath.

”Oh , Hey T!” She chirped , also losing her head phones and coming to a steady stop.

”What’s got you up so early?” Theo asked in confusion.

Hayden had never been much of a morning person , she was almost as bad as Tara when it came to waking up in the morning. Both of them would lay in as late as they possibly could.

”My stupid mom! She came in at around five thirty, then all of a sudden she’s crashing around swearing and she’s back out the door again. Woke me up and lately sleep is something I struggle with!” Hayden ranted.   
  


“Maybe she forgot something at the station? her and detective did an all nighter.” Theo suggested.

“Yeah, maybe . Either way I’m not a happy egg this morning!” Hayden stated crossing her arms.

”Is that why you’re running? To clear your head a little?” He replied in understanding.

”Uh Huh, I just couldn’t get back to sleep. Brett is still knocked out... wish I could be.” Hayden mumbled.

”Yeah me too Hayds , me too.” Theo told her sadly.

”H-how are you all?” She asked.

”W-well we are getting there, still praying for justice ... but you know how it is.” He replied.   
  


“I-it’s so frustrating, I just wish we knew . Then I wouldn’t have to feel like constantly looking over my shoulder every five seconds.” The teen explained.

”I feel that, hey Hayds?” Theo asked , intending to change to subject.

”Yeah?”   
  


“Just so you know , I’m really proud of you. What you did the other month.. coming out like that, expressing your feelings. It was really brave and I couldn’t be more grateful that you spoke the truth.. for Tara’s sake.” He said honestly.

Hayden sniffled , blinking back tears as she cleared her throat.

”Thanks T, I just wish everyone was proud ... my dad isn’t taking it so well.”   
  


”I-I’m sorry.” Theo breathed , he couldn’t imagine how hard that must be for her.

”It’s okay, I have mom and Riley Roo. They’re all I need ... my dad will get over it.” Hayden insisted.

Theo could only nod , he prayed that was true , that Aiden would be able to move forwards and except his daughter for who she truly was.

”Anyway! I have to go T, I’ll catch up with you guys soon okay? If that’s alright?” The teen rushed out.

”Of course it’s alright! Come over anytime Hayds , I’ll see you later.” Theo told her gently.   
  


“Cool, bye Theodore.” She chuckled teasingly.

”Bye Haydean!” He teased back , laughing as she giggled and sprinted off.

It felt nice knowing she was starting a fresh , that she was finally moving forwards and starting to become that bright bubbly teenager she had been before Tara’s death once again.

The small smile that was upon his features slowly became wider as his phone went off . Liam’s name appearing on the screen. Only took the guy an hour and a half to answer.

”Hey babe!” Theo chirped happily.

”Theo?!” Liam rushed out.

”Y-yeah? Babe what’s up?” Theo asked in confusion.

”Don’t come over!” Liam stated.

”What why? Who’s there?”   
  


”No one! I need you to go home now!” Liam begged.

”Liam you’re scaring me! What’s going on?!” Theo exclaimed.

”I-I think I got them babe, go home ! I’ll be there as soon as I can!”   
  


And with that the phone call ended ... Theo nearly collapsed right there and then.   
  


Liam got them ... he actually did it...


	7. Confession time ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam confronts their suspect... it isn’t at all what he’s expecting.  
> Malia is stuck waiting for an answer ...

Liam couldn’t stand around no more , Malia was taking too long! Had to leave ! He had to go confront this asshole... he felt sick to his stomach.

Knowing Malia would be arriving soon, he needed to come up with a plan to distract her. He quickly turned looking around the office for something he could use. Malia would want to come with him so it needed to be something good.   
  
Finally he found something, he found an address book! He would ask her to search up past addresses of a random individual .. he wouldn’t tell her the suspect just yet. Not until he was sure.

Once he had placed the note down and sent off a quick message to alert her he grabbed his keys and headed on back down to the tech department.

He needed to be sure he had seen the address he thinks he saw. But surely his mind wouldn’t have made that up. Sure enough once stood in front of the computer once more ... he saw the address and his stomach sank. He couldn’t believe this.

He rushed out of the room , running out to his car and dialling Theo’s number. The boy would be heading over to his place soon and he had to stop him. He needed him to be at home with his family incase he made the arrest.   
  


It would be a devastating moment...

—————————————————————

Theo decided that by the tone of Liam’s voice ... he was going to need more than just his parents around him. That’s why he called over his friends. Scott , Allison , Lydia , Parrish, Derek and Stiles all turned up within the space of ten minutes.

You could feel the tension building inside the room , each and every one of them anxious at the thought of Tara’s killer finally being caught and arrested.

It was a huge deal. It was something that would finally allow them to truly move forwards with their lives.   
  


“I-I can’t believe this is happening.” Claire stuttered bouncing her leg up and down.

”It’ll be okay...” Karl breathed into her hair.

”What if it’s someone we know? What if it’s one of our closet friends?!” Claire panicked.

”- I don’t know.” Karl stated honestly.

”It won’t be , surely it won’t.” Derek said.

”We can’t be too sure babe.” Stiles told him gently.

Theo only sighed , hands rubbing over his face as he tried his best to keep it together. But he had to admit .. the thought of his sisters killer being someone they know and trust .. it was a sickening feeling.

”Anyone need a drink?” Lydia piped up.

”Me! I’ll come help ! Anyone else need one?” Allison chirped , silently begging someone to take their offer.

”I will, I’ll take a coffee thanks girls .” Karl said gratefully.

The two women nodded , rushing out of the room to go collect the drinks. Theo didn’t blame them , the atmosphere in the room was suffocating.

God he hoped Liam was okay, why was he taking so long ...

—————————————————————

Liam pulled up outside of the small building... the building where the owner of the phone currently worked.   
He was a partner is business with Peter Hale , they owned many of the small local businesses such as the Car lots and Cafes... who knew being a murderer was also part of their work.

He took a deep breath, using Tara’s phone to type in the number they had no uncovered. Pressing call , this was about to be either the best thing or worst thing in Liam’s career.

“I wondered how long it would take ...” His voice answered the call.

”Yeah, well I finally figured it out.” Liam stated.

”Good, because I’m so tired of running Liam.” He sighed.

”You are?” Liam asked in surprise.

”Yes, I may have killed her .. but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel guilty.” He replied.

”Okay, well I now have your confession...” Liam remarked.

”I know , why don’t you come in detective. I know you’re outside.” He said , just as the door to the small building opened.

There he stood , hand shakily holding the phone to his ear. Eyes locked on Liam’s as he shrugged his shoulders. All Liam could do was stare. This man is the man who had take an innocent fifteen year olds life , yet he was stood so casually.

Liam stood out of the car, sweaty hands rubbing against his pants after slipping his phone into his pocket. Slowly approaching the man who was stood , looking at the young detective with tears in his eyes. Liam couldn’t wrap his head around it ... how had this guy gone weeks without cracking..

”A-aiden.” Liam stuttered.

”Yeah I know , I’m under arrest for the murder of Tara Raeken..” 

Yeah... Aiden, The husband of a detective , the father of Tara’s best friend and the friend of Tara’s parents ... he was the killer and Liam was in shock.

”I didn’t mean to do it you know.” Aiden began.

”W-what? Are you kidding me? Aiden you strangled her to death! How can that be an accident!” Liam growled .

Hands slipping into his jacket to pull out the set of handcuffs he already had prepared.   
  


“No! It wasn’t like that I swear!” Aiden cried out.

”Then explain! What the hell happened?!” Liam exclaimed , snapping the hand cuffs on Aiden’s wrists.   
  
“I-I just lost it - I-“ Aiden stammered.

”You lost it?! You lost it?! You killed a fifteen year old girl! Your daughters best friend!!” Liam screamed in his face.

”Thats not losing it Aiden! That’s murder! That’s taking away a life without a single thought!” He added.

Aiden looked away tears pouring from his eyes as he bit down on his lip swallowing down sobs.

”You think I don’t know that?! God ! I’ve been sick every single night because of this! I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t hug my family! I feel guilty every single second! But it’s not like Tara was innocent!” Aiden shouted back.

”How wasn’t she innocent?!” Liam snapped in anger.

”Just please take me too the station let me explain what happened that night!” Aiden begged.

Liam hissed , dragging Aiden to the car, shoving him in. Making sure to slam the door harder than usual , before rushing over to the drivers side.

”W-will Malia be there?” Aiden questioned.

”She will be now ... I have to break the news . So once we are there I’ll place you in the interrogation room and once she’s ready we will start your questioning.” Liam muttered.

His heart was breaking for his partner, how was she going to cope with this. The man was her husband, the love of her life , someone she trusted , someone she had two beautiful kids with. God poor Hayden , how would she take it ? She hadn’t spoken to her father at all since coming out! Would she blame herself! And Riley, the poor little boy was so young he wouldn’t understand the true nature of what his father had done.

“She’ll Understand right? She has too . You all do . I just need to explain.” Aiden insisted.

”Just don't! Stop talking. You’ll have your chance to speak just shut the hell up.” Liam said in anger.

Aiden grew quite almost instantly, looking down at his cuffed hands as Liam slowly pulled away and out onto the road. He couldn’t bare to be on his own with this man any longer , he was worried he may commit a crime himself.

The drive was agonisingly slow , Liam’s heart was pounding the entire time. He couldn’t believe he caught him, he’d actually done it . He actually had to killer and his confession... there was no way he could back out of it , no way he wouldn’t go down for life. It was a strange yet incredible feeling. Although he felt sick to the stomach at the thought of what this information may do to Malia and The Raeken’s.

He quickly parked up , he had already altered the chief of Aiden’s arrest meaning Sheriff Stilinski was on hand to ensure Liam was safe through the interrogation.

”Get out.” John barked swinging open the door of the car where Aiden was seated as Liam slowly stepped out himself.

Aiden however, remained seated only angering The sheriff more.

”I said get out!” He shouted , pulling Aiden up and out of the car.   
  


“Woah! Okay keep your hands off me!” Aiden snapped back.

”You’re in no position to talk to us like that so shut up!” Liam growled.

Jerking his head towards the station entrance as a signal to move Aiden up to the room. Liam had to go find Malia .. before someone else broke the news to her. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

—————————————————————

Malia was pissed! Liam had told her to come to the station because he had a lead! But noooo he couldn’t wait around for her ! He just left her with a short list of jobs to do until he came back with the suspect! Typical! Just when she thought they where turning a page.

”God dammit Liam! If you don’t answer my calls right now! I swear I’m gonna rip your throat out!” Malia growled into the phone.

”Well that wouldn’t be very professional Hale.” She heard coming from the doorway.

Snapping her head over she caught sight of Liam and the door to the interrogation room shutting just behind him. This was it ! Liam had actually succeeded.

”I would be more professional if my partner waited for me like he says he is going to!” She spat.

”I get it , you’re mad! But I needed to do this alone and right now I need you to sit Hale.” Liam stated seriously.

”Why? Why should I listen to you? Don’t we have a suspect to question?!” She exclaimed.

”Because it’s about the suspect now sit your annoying ass down! Right now Malia or so help me god!” Liam shouted.

Malia was taken back... not once had Liam ever truly shouted at her . It must be something serious if he was this persistent.   
  


“O-okay , I’ll sit.” Malia uttered , sitting down slowly.

”Shit I’m sorry, I just-“ Liam paused taking in a shaky breath as he bent down to his knees in front of her.

”I’m just trying to figure out a way to say this.” He continued.

”Tell me what? Did you make the arrest?” Malia rushed out.

”Yes , I did.” Liam mumbled.

”Sooo? What else is there to say?” Malia asked in confusion.

”Mal.. it’s Aiden. I arrested Aiden.” Liam said tone calm.   
  
Malia froze , a small smile of a amusement growing across her features as she let out a snort.

”Yeah right okay Liam.” She scoffed rolling her eyes as she giggled.

”Mal , I’m serious.” Liam told her.

Malia looked at him, taking in his serious expression. Feeling as her heart started to hammer against her chest. Breaths coming out in gasps as the panic clutched at her in a tight grip.

”N-no you-you’re lying!” She stated standing up and pacing as tears started to fall.

”I-I’m not , I wish I was ... he confessed Mal.” Liam said sadly , tears of his own welling in his eyes as he saw her begin to shake.

”No , no , no God no!” She cried , hands clutching at her hair.

”Fuck! Fuck you!” She screeched pushing Liam backwards as she struggled to hold in her pained sobs.

”W-why?” She sobbed out.

”He wants the chance to explain... you can join us if you wish.” Liam told her , voice cracking.   
  
Malia shook her head , looking around the room helplessly as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening .

Aiden couldn’t have done this , Not her Aiden . He was good and kind , he loved his kids .. he loved her . They had been together for seventeen years . There is no way her husband done this, he had to be protecting someone.   
  


“I-I know him, he wouldn’t have done this Li... he can’t have done this.” She whispered.   
  


Liam sighed , he knew exactly how she was feeling. It was hard to believe that the person you cared about most in this world was a stranger .. was a monster.

”How about you talk to him... I-I can’t think of any other way to help you Mal.” Liam gently replied.

”I-I oh god, I’m gonna be sick.” Malia cried , grabbing the trash can quickly before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Liam cringed in sympathy, grabbing a pack of gum from his pocket and a tissue. Handing them over to her gently.

”Shhh it’s okay.” He soothed rubbing her back .

”N-no it’s not. I have to interview m-my husband for a murder ...” Maia muttered.

”You’ll be okay. I know you will.” Liam stated.

”I-I hope so.” She said.   
  


There was a knock on the door , The sheriff entering shortly after. Informing them that they needed to interview Aiden as soon as possible in order to charge him. That was enough to snap Malia out of it ... she had a job to do and that job was putting an innocent fifteen year old girls killer behind bars.

”Lets just go and get this done.” She said turning to Liam , expression now cold.

It was as though she had turned emotionless , like a switch had been flicked and the hurt ,distraught wife she had been moments before disappeared.

They entered the room, Malia slowly dragging behind , glaring as she locked eyes with the man she loved.

”Mal! Baby!” Aiden exclaimed in relief.

”Shut up.” Malia barked.   
  


“W-what?” Aiden stuttered in shock.   
  


“You’re here to be questioned, not to sit and call me baby.” She stated crossing her arms.

”So, why don’t we start...” She continued, pressing record on the tape recorder.

Aiden gulped , looking at the two detectives who took their seats opposite him.

”Did you or did you not Kill Tara Raeken.” Liam asked.

Malia held her breath, this was it. The moment of truth, the moment she would find out if Liam was telling her the truth.

”I-I did.” Aiden breathed out.

”I’m going to tell you everything.”   
  



	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the night Tara died and the news of Aiden’s arrest comes to light ...

Malia couldn’t breathe, it was as though someone was choking her . Locking every single emotion down deep inside the back of her throat. How could Aiden have done this? Why would he have done this? What reasons did he have?!

”Start at the beginning..” She spoke sternly.

Aiden nodded, looking up into her eyes before he took a deep breath and began to explain.

”Hayden had come by the office , told me she was heading out with Tara and Brett...”

_It was a pretty decent enough evening , the weather was still bright , the sun was warm so Aiden decided to stay a little later than usual in work. Riley would be fine with his babysitter for an extra hour or two and Hayden was Hayden ... speaking of..._

_“Hey Dad! I’m gonna head out later on with Brett and Tara so I won’t need dinner okay?” Hayden chirped as she entered the building._

_Aiden looked up, raising an eyebrow at his daughter as she smiled innocently._

_”Why won’t you need dinner?” He asked._

_”Becauseeee I’m kinda having it in the diner ... so can I pretty please have some money?” Hayden asked batting her eyelashes._

_”There it is! I knew you wouldn’t come here to just let me know!” Aiden chuckled fondly._

_”What can I say, I’m a daddies girl .. I know I can get what I want from you.” She smirked._

_Aiden only shoved her playfully handing over twenty dollars.  
“Take it ! But don’t expect anything else from me for the next week!”   
  
_

_“Hmmm we will see about that dad, we both know you’ll be back to handing me what ever I want tomorrow!” The teen stated smiling._

_”Ah , ah , ah, I’m sticking to it this time!” Aiden insisted._

_”Thats what you said last time father.” Hayden said.  
  
_

_“I mean it! Now hit the road will you, I want to finish up here so I can go collect your brother!” He reasoned indicating towards the door._

_”Fineeee , I love you.” Hayden giggled , kissing his cheek and rushing back out ._

_Leaving him to smile fondly, rubbing his finger over the small family picture placed upon his desk. God he loved his kids so much , there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them..._

_One hour turned into two, then two turned into Three and before he knew it it was almost nine thirty.  
Malia would have collected Riley by now, all he had to do was go home now. But first he needed to at least finish this final stack of paper work._

_Just as he began settling back down into his work load, a small cough from the opening door caught his attention._

_Looking up he didn’t know who to except... but it definitely wasn’t Tara. Yet here she was , standing confidently in front of him, smirk in place as she crossed her arms. It was a usual thing for her to act like this ... since well ..since they started what ever this was ._

_”Hey Tara , what’s up? You just missed Hayden!” He chirped standing up from his desk._

_“Oh I know! I was hoping to speak with you actually...” The brown haired girl said smirking as she pushed off the door._

_Tara was a beautiful girl , her bright green eyes framed by the longest dark eyelashes you have ever seen. Pouty lips the perfect shade of pink... long dark hair that was always curled so perfectly framing her features .. She and Hayden where truly incredible. Both he and Karl where very proud of their baby girls and no one could blame them._

_”Oh? Really? How come?” He asked in a teasing tone offering the girl a seat at his desk._

_”I was on my way to the Sheriff station, then decided i needed a little motivation .” Tara began._

_”Oh yeah?” He asked , god this girl would be the death of him._

_”Uh Huh, I was hoping you had enough in you for round two. That quickie earlier just wasn’t enough.” Tara stated looking up at the man. Slowly throwing her jacket to the side._

_”Oh really? Is that all.” He teased._

_”That You was up for continuing that deal we made? You know the one where you try fuck the gay out of me ” She continued, winking._

_Aiden was in total awe, they had been at this ever since Tara had opened up to him about her sexuality.  
_

_She had stated how she wasn’t sure if she was bi due to her lack of experience with boys. Aiden didn’t know what came over him but next thing he knew he was taking her virginity and has been fucking her near enough every night since._

_”Hmmm I’m down if you are...” He breathed pressing up against her._

_”Oh I’m down, but first I need to tell you something.” She stated pausing to tap his lips gently._

_He held his breath, hoping she was about to make the first move.. but then._

_“... I just kissed your daughter ... she’s very , very Bi.” Tara smirked evilly leaning forwards._

_”Just FYI.” She added licking her lip seductively._

_“W-what?” He stuttered frowning as he pulled back._

_”Oh yeah, she’s a good kisser ... almost as good as you.”  
  
_

_“Y-you can’t be serious.” He stated._

_”Oh baby, but I am...” She cooed , pout turning into a sly smile as she watched his face drop._

_She had known for months exactly what she was doing ... she knew it was wrong , she knew the trouble it would cause , she knew how much it would destroy Hayden ... that’s why she was doing it . After all Hayden and Kiera exposed her and Tara Jane Raeken wasn’t about to sit back and let that happen.  
  
_

_Aiden was in a state of shock , how had he gotten himself into this mess!_

_He really did not see that one coming! Who the hell did Tara think she was ?! It was disgusting! Dragging Hayden into her way of living! No he wouldn’t stand for it ..._

_“You little-.” He growled slamming her back against the wall._

_”Ooo, eager are we ... could of used the desk much better access that way.” She chuckled slyly._

_How was this girl fifteen! She was manipulative, cold, sexy and endearing all at once!_

_”Shut up! You evil bitch get the fuck out!” Aiden screamed.  
_ _  
“Only if you fuck me first ... or wait! Did it finally click that I’m underage?! Did you finally get it?! Thank fucking god you have a brain cell!” Tara cheered mockingly , pushing him away._ _  
_

_”Do not act like you don’t love it!” Aiden growled._

_”Oh I do! but now I love it even more , knowing how much trouble I could cause you... I wonder what Hayden will say? Goodness me! father and daughter fighting over me ... it’s like a horny dream come true!” Tara gasped._

_“You’re sick! Tara, what the hell has gotten into you?! What do you want?!” Aiden snapped._

_”I want you too give Hayden a message ... she’ll know what I’m talking about . You listening?” Tara quizzed._

_Aiden clenched his jaw, frowning deeply as he tried to hold back his anger._

_”Yes!” He barked._

_Tara smirked , pressing play on her phone, allowing him to hear their many , many conversations about their forbidden relationship and sex._

_”H-how didn’t I notice you doing this?” He whispered in shock._

_”Because you where too busy feeling proud of yourself for hooking up with a younger girl.” Tara told him._

_”O-okay! I get it Tara just please- I’m listening what do you need me to say?!” He begged._

_“Good, in that case you can tell your daughter .. if I was her I’d stay the hell away from me tonight, I don’t wanna speak to her not after the things she said tonight and especially not after what she and Kiera done to me... Make sure she gets it .. I wouldn’t want our little secret to get out .” The teen spat._   
  


_Standing from her place leaning on the wall, not even bothering to say goodbye as she stormed out of the building and up the foot path._

_Aiden gasped , hands shaking as he tried to convince himself this was all a dream. He was so fucked! God ! If this got out , he’d be arrested! The whole country would know! He’d be killed! If not by Karl ... by Theo. That boy could hurl some punches when he tried.  
  
This wouldn’t get out! He was determined. But now Tara wouldn’t answer his calls ... she’d know it was him and end them! He had to figure out another way. He had to try and convince her ! If not for him, but for Hayden! Whatever had happened he was sure they could fix it if they tried! It couldn’t be that hard!_

_He rushed around the desk, grabbing his keys as he quickly flicked all the lights off. He needed to catch up to her. Surely she wouldn’t have gotten far... unless she used the forest short cut! Damn it!_  
He had to call her , he had to! 

_Locking up the building was always tricky, never mind when your heart is racing and your hands are shaking . It took him way longer than it should have , that meant she would of gained even more on him in them short extra five minutes it had taken him._

_Grabbing his phone from his pocket he pulled up her number . She was one of his most frequently called. He had to be smart about this ... she wouldn’t answer if he used his caller ID ... he had to do that stupid things kids do now days to prank call.. that should work right? She’d think it was someone from school trying to make an idiot out of her and want to give them that typical Tara sass._

_Dialling her number , he slowly began his walk down the path leading out into the tall trees surrounding Beacon Hills. It was a short cut that many teens used to get through the town without having to use the bus and wait around at the multiple crossings scattering the streets._

_She answered when it got to the fourth ring , instantly using her sarcastic tone to greet the unknown individual harassing her phone._

_”Hayden if this is you honey , I seriously don’t have the fuck-“ he cut her off immediately._

_”No , Tara it’s me.” He stated , walk quickening as he tried his best to catch up._

_”Oh great even better.” She groaned._

_”Listen! I don’t know what’s going on or why you’re mad but please! Please don’t do this!” He begged her._

_”Do what?! God Aiden you’re so annoying! I asked you too do one thing and all of this would of been fine... but noooo you’ve blown it all out of proportion!” She exclaimed._

_”You’re threatening to ruin my life! How the hell could I just let that happen?!” He growled._

_”Oh hush up! You and I both know that’s not what this is about!” Tara snapped._

_”Yes! Yes it is!” He snapped back._

_”Noooo, It’s about how you don’t like that Hayden kissed me.... that she’s bisexual, that she likes vagina just as much as she likes penis.” The teen sniped._

_”Stop it!” He shouted , pausing as he came to the bridge , where she was standing on the other side._

_She turned , smiling slyly as she ended the call and wondered towards him cockily.  
”Oh, look who it is...” _

_“Tara do not start!” He growled ._

_”Why not? It’s kinda fun.” She quipped._

_”Do you even realise how many lives you will ruin?!”  
  
_

_“Yes and I don’t care! It’s about time everyone else suffered along with me! Especially your spoilt bitch of a daughter!” She screeched._

_”She’s your best friend Tara!” He stated in anger , he wouldn’t allow her to speak about his daughter like this._

_”No! She’s not! Best friends wouldn’t out you to the entire school and then completely lie to your face about it! And then finally when they have the chance to own up, kiss you! Kiss you and confuse the hell out of you! I only started sleeping with you to hurt her! Yet some how she’s managed to make me feel bad! Make me feel things that I thought I buried a long time ago!” Tara raged._

_”So if I want to make you all suffer the way I have! Then I will! You’re not going to stop me Aiden.” She finished , turned around._

_He didn’t know what to do, she had her mind set! What else could he do?! His secret had to remain a secret! He saw red! He reached out , grabbing the strap of her purse and dragged her back.  
  
_

_“Ahhh!” She screamed hoarsely, hands struggling against the tight hold the strap had around her throat._

_”You will not ruin me! You hear me!” He shouted repeatedly._

_Not noticing as her hands started to become limb, as the colour began to drain from her cheeks , as her voice began to fade , as her breaths finally came to a stop._

_”T-Tara..” He whispered , letting go of the purse and gasping as she fell limply to the ground._

_”N-no, no , no , no , no - T-Tara? Shit I’m so sorry.. come on sweetie..” Aiden panicked , shaking her lifeless form as though she would wake._

_”P-please! Come on!” He snapped , tears falling at the realisation of what he had done hit him full force._

_”Fuckkkk!” He screamed , lying her down as he sobbed._

_What the hell had he done?! He killed her! Shit he had to do something! He had to hide all traces of him!_

_Quickly pulling himself together , he began to use his Sweater as a cloth, making sure every inch of her purse strap was clear.. he couldn’t leave prints!  
  
_

_He couldn’t leave anything behind ... this couldn’t come out ..._

”Y-you! You!” Malia cried , throwing herself forwards as she began kicking and punching every inch of his body.

”Malia stop!” Liam shouted , dragging her away by her waist as she continued to scream and attack.

”She was Fifteen! You pervert! You murder! You deserve to be in that grave ! Not her!” Malia shouted .   
  


Liam felt sick to his stomach , he knew there would be much to the story ... but not this much. How the hell was they supposed to tell the Raeken’s this!   
  


“I’m so sorry.” Aiden cried from his place curled up on the floor.

”Sorry?! God you rot in hell!” Malia spat, turning on her heel as she exited the room, Liam rushing out after her.

Catching her just in time as she collapsed to the floor. Broken sobs leaving her mouth she clung on to him. He could feel the pain seeping out of her, and he understood completely...

That feeling of betrayal never, ever leaves you. That feeling of guilt never ever, leaves you and most of all that sick feeling will forever be with you at thought of the person you trusted who did the worst thing a human was capable of...

It was truly evil ...


	9. How?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam breaks the news of their shocking arrest to the Raeken’s and Claire is less than happy...

“Malia, are you listening? Hale!” Liam barked , trying his best to snap the woman out of her hysterical state.

”N-no- Shit.” She sobbed , hands tugging on her hair as she struggled to pull herself together.

”Liam- I feel sick , how am I supposed to tell my kids? How am I supposed to tell the Raekens?”   
  


“I will tell them, you can take all the time you need , I’m sure they’ll understand... Mal, I’m so sorry.” Liam voiced.

Malia shook her head , biting down on her bottom lip before sighing loudly.

”D-don’t be, I’ve survived worse than this ... I’ll be okay.” She sniffled , smiling unconvincingly towards her partner.

”No you won’t be ... not for a while Mal, trust me I’ve been there.. you know that case i lost?” Liam began .

The woman nodded her head slowly, she always knew that a murder he solved had failed in the courts.

”Well ... the man who killed Max Lightwood was my fiancé ..” Liam stated.

”O-oh .. wow.” Malia breathed out in shock .. that made her feel a little better.. to know she wasn’t the only officer to have slept with a murderer.

”So please , trust me when I say I understand.. you’ll need time Mal , so will the Raeken’s.” Liam stated strongly.

Malia shakily nodded, hands sweaty as she tried her best to control her emotions.

”O-okay, but please .. please tell them how sorry I am.” She whispered.

Liam’s heart broke at the sound , she was so defeated and completely unlike herself in that moment. He was in awe of how well she was coping so far.. he remembers breaking every object in sight .

”I will .. don’t worry.” He said back, squeezing her shoulder as he walked past and made his way out of the door.

Once alone , Malia allowed her self to cry.. broken hearted sobs leaving her mouth. Aiden was her person , the man she loved , the only one who truly knew her and who she was ... yet he had cheated on her .. with Tara . Not only that but to cover his tracks he killed her! The poor child had no idea what damage she was truly doing ! She was too young! Yes she knew it was wrong but she wouldn’t have known the long term damage would ruin her too.   
  


“M-mom? L-Liam called me in? W-wha-why are you crying?” A voice croaked from the door way making Malia look up in shock.

”I-I Shit, he had no right doing that!” Malia snapped , anger rushing through her veins.

”W-why? He said it’s about T-Tara .. that he was going to tell the others..” Hayden said hoarsely.

Malia gulped , shoot .. she had to tell her , otherwise everyone else would.. Liam was only trying to help. Yet again here she was blaming him and taking out all her anger on the poor man.

“H-he said something about how you wouldn’t want me hearing it off of them?” She continued shakily.

The poor teen was obviously scared out of her mind , the way she was chewing at her sleeve and taking in stuttered breaths gave it away.

”H-he’s right .. god why does he have to be right.” Malia sobbed , her heart breaking as she looked at her baby girl.

This was the little girl who came into their lives by complete mistake, yet someone became the light of their lives. The little girl that they would die for .. Daddies little girl .. that’s what she was .

”M-mom, you’re really scaring me?” Hayden squeaked rushing over to comfort her.

”H-honey- Oh sweetheart.” Malia cried , cuddling her close.

”I’m so sorry.”   
  
Hayden paused , her breath hitching at the sound of her mothers pained cries.

”It’s about Tara and your dad.” Malia started, pulling away to look at her.

”W-what? What about them?” Hayden asked in confusion.

“T-they where having an affair...” Malia cried out.

”Baby girl I’m so sorry.”   
  


The teen dropped her hold , pushing away to lock eyes with her mother as she gulped slowly.

”N-no, no they weren’t.” She stuttered shaking her head.

”T-they where .. and to keep it a secret he-h-“

”He what? What mom!” Hayden shouted.

”H-he killed her , your dad killed Tara.”   
  


Hayden could hear the pain , the anguish lacing through her mother’s tone. There was no way she was lying ... it felt like the end of the world . It was like the morning Tara was found all over again. The grief, the anger, the pain, the confusion. Every single emotion can flooding back at once.   
Now all she could focus on however , was the betrayal.. Her best friend had- god, she felt sick at the thought of it .. how twisted had Tara became? How could she have done this? Why would she have done this?! God why couldn’t anyone give her the answers she needed?!   
  


“H-Hayds baby? Please say something?” Malia sobbed in desperation.

”I-I want to speak to him.” The teen stammered clearing her throat.

”No! No way!” Malia exclaimed immediately.

“I have to!” Hayden stated , standing up from her seat.

”I want answers and if I can’t get them from Tara then the only way is through him.”   
  


“B-but no! I won’t let him near you! The thought of it knocks me sick.” Malia sobbed.

”He’s my dad! If he was gonna hurt me or Riley then he would of by now! Please!” Hayden begged , tears falling down her cheeks.

”H-he doesn’t deserve that title.” Malia uttered .

”N-no maybe not.. but he is my dad , and I need to talk to him.” The teen insisted.

Every motherly instinct was screaming at Malia to wrap Hayden up in her arms and prevent her from ever stepping foot near that man ever again! But she couldn’t do that , Hayden was old enough to decide for herself now.. she had to let her do this. They needed closure, she herself wouldn’t have that for a long time .. the least she could do is allow her daughter the chance to gain hers.

So after a minute or two of gathering her thoughts she slowly nodded her head. Hand reaching out to squeeze Hayden’s shaking on gently.

”O-okay, I’ll get someone to bring him up.” She murmured , standing from her chair and exiting the room.

Hayden couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left her mouth along with the silent tears that continued to pour. She could do this , she had to do this. As far as she was concerned all she needed to do was say how she felt and walk away. That’s it , that’s all it would take and she could end this chapter in her life.   
  


Malia didn’t know where to look. Every officer in the building turned to watch her as she slowly approached the chiefs office. Some where throwing looks of pity, some where throwing ones of anger and others just simply smiled sadly at the sight of the betrayed wife and mother. Funny how quickly news can spread.

Thank god Liam had left when he did. 

She gently raised her hand, knocking on the solid wooden door as she waiting anxiously for the chief to open up.

”Come in!” She heard his voice call out.

Without hesitating she rushed inside of the room, door closing immediately after her as everyone returned to their normal duties ... shows over.

”H-hale, how can I help you.” Chief browning asked softly.

”M-my daughter would like to speak to Aiden.” Malia told him.

The chief froze , not looking up from the stack of papers laying in front of him as he slowly replied.

”Are you sure this is a wise idea?” He asked in concern.

”With all due respect sir, I’m pretty sure none of you and I mean none of you can understand my situation... that man isn’t just a murderer in my head. That man is my husband, the person I love , the father of my children... all of that has been completely destroyed in a matter of a few hours . My baby girl is fifteen years old , she doesn’t know how to cope with this! So if she wants to speak to him, to gain closure from this never ending nightmare ... then yes I am one hundred percent sure that this is a wise idea!” Malia ranted chest heaving.

Chief Browning smiled in sympathy towards her as he slowly pushed up and out of his chair.

”Hale, you are a mother before you are anything else.. and you’re a pretty damn good one at that! So if you feel this is right for your child then who am i to say no?” He reassured her.

Malia chuckled wryly, shaking her head as more tears began to fall.

”If I’m such a good mother.. why didn’t I realise a killer was raising my children?”

—————————————————————

Liam had arrived twenty minutes ago, immediately being told to make his way into the living room where everyone was sat waiting for his news. The first person he set eyes on was Theo, his boyfriend looked an absolute wreck. It made his heart ache .. his entire body wanting to reach out and pull him close. Theo of course remained normal, nodding his head as though there was nothing more than a mutual respect between them.  
  


Thats what made it even harder for Liam to open his mouth and break the horrific discovery to them all. The fact that his boyfriend would most definitely break down and need his comfort ... yet he’d be unable to give it.

So that brought him to now, where he was sat sipping on his coffee, tiptoeing his way around the announcement.

”Detective please, can you just tell us?” Claire begged , hand clinging onto Karl’s forearm.

”E-erm I- god I don't even know where to begin- sorry it’s so unprofessional.” Liam rasped , his eyes becoming moist.

”I-it’s alright, we just kinda want to know who you charged?” Karl reassured.

“This afternoon I used Tara’s phone to trace an unknown number that was used to contact her just half an hour before her death..” Liam began.   
  
Everyone leaning forwards in their seats as they held hands in support of one another.

”I found the caller... he was standing outside waiting for me. He was ready to confess and own up. It made the whole process a lot simpler than I originally believed it was going to be..” Liam stated , eyes locking on Theo’s.

”He was willing to hold his hands up and state his version of events ... those events tallied up with the timeline we created . Turns out he was sleeping with Tara for a long period of time..” 

He pauses at the pained sob escaping Claire’s mouth. Scott and Allison uttering words of shock and hurt. Both rubbing Theo’s back as he shook his head and looked down at the floor.

”H-he- was it Brett?” Karl asked shakily.

Liam could understand why he was coming to this conclusion. After all the only boy Tara was in contact with as far as he knew was the boy she once called a best friend.   
  


“N-no it wasn’t , I’m so sorry.. he was an older man.” Liam breathed.

Watching as Theo’s shoulders began to shake with his pained cries. His heart breaking in two at the sight.

”S-she was bribing him, using him to gain revenge on H-Hayden.. turns out she knew about the school page. The man we arrested was Aiden Steiner. He has confessed to killing Tara to prevent her from telling Hayden of their affair..” Liam finally managed to release.

Watching as the room went into meltdown, Derek tugging on his hair in frustration, Karl and Claire sobbing uncontrollably , Stiles pacing the floor in anger, Scott and Allison allowing silent tears to fall , Parrish clutching onto Lydia who panicked asking about Malia and Theo, who stood up gently.

Liam couldn’t help but hold his breath as Theo slowly began walking towards him. Tears cascading down his cheeks at an uncontrollable rate.   
  


He didn’t need to ask , and Liam didn’t care , in that moment all he wanted to do was hold Theo as he sobbed out his pain. As his boyfriend, it was his job to comfort him ... so that’s what he done. Without a second thought he opened his arms allowing Theo to collapse into them with ease.

The whole room watching on as Liam did something each and everyone of them had previously failed to do... he was able to calm him.   
  


“Shhh it’s okay baby, I’ve got you okay?” Liam soothed kissing his hair repeatedly.

Theo nodded , hiccuping as he tried to control his sobs.

”It’s okay, it’s over now yeah?” Liam cried gently.

Theo sobbed harder , pulling back to place a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. Uttering the words Thankyou over and over .

It was over , they had Tara’s killer .. yet somehow it felt worse than before.

”H-How?! How didn't Malia know?” Claire growled, choosing to ignore the scene in-front of her.

”B-because she loved him, she couldn’t see anything but the man she spent every day loving and worshipping .. can you really say you’d see it if Karl done something like this?” Liam asked her.

”N-no, but clearly I know nothing , I didn’t know Tara was bisexual, I didn’t know she was sleeping around , I didn’t know she was blackmailing .... and I didn’t know our detective was sleeping with my son!” Claire snapped.

Liam gulped , feeling as Theo pulled away from his hold.

”M-mom.. it isn’t like that.” Theo breathed.

”Oh please! He took advantage of your vulnerability!” The woman said in anger.

”You and Malia are a liability! You shouldn’t be allowed to work on the force! I’m reporting this as soon as the court hearing is over you hear me?!”   
  


“Yes I understand..” Liam uttered shakily.   
  


“No! Li.. it’s okay it’s fine! Mom you won’t do that! You’re just hurt! We all are!” Theo sobbed .

”Theodore, I can’t even look at you right now... this was about your sister yet somehow , you’ve made it about you? How can you be so selfish... get out of my sight! In fact all of you! I want you out!” Claire screamed.

Thats when the vase was thrown, causing pieces of glass to fly out .. once catching Theo’s cheek as he gasped.

”M-mom please!” He cried , holding on to his injured cheek.

The woman only sobbed, collapsing into the arms of her husband who tried his best to keep it together. Nodding his head to Liam as a signal to take Theo and the others away.

”B-baby.. come on let’s give them some space huh?” Liam whispered into his ear gently.

“I’m so sorry.” Theo cried softly, exiting the room when he received no reply.   
  


Great, how was they supposed to get through this now, how was they supposed to face everyone ... 


	10. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden gets closure , Malia feels alone and Theo struggles without his parents..

Aiden looked up in shock as the small hatch to his cell door was opened. The officer stating he had a visitor who wanted to speak with him . He was expecting Malia or possibly one of the Raeken’s ... but no it wasn’t either.

”H-Hayds?” He gasped happily? Shooting up off of his bed as she approached the open hatch.   
  


She looked tired , still dressed In her morning gym gear that she had hugged him good bye in. Tear tracks stained her slightly red cheeks , bags causing her eyes to look dark and dull. Nothing like their usual bright hazel colour.

”Oh baby! I missed you so much.” He cried out hands trying to reach for her.   
  


The holding cell was pretty much a temporary thing that criminals stayed in for a day or two until their court hearing. The metal door had a square that was now open enough for him to slip he hands through and touch his daughter.   
  
“D-don’t!” Hayden stated , flinching backwards away from his touch.

”B-but Hayden! It’s okay! I swear, I’m not going to hurt you!” He promised.

Hayden hesitated, slowly stepping forwards once more to allow his finger tips to brush against her cheeks.

”W-why? Why did you do this?” She choked out, leaning her face into the palm of his head without a thought.

”Do what?” Aiden asked gently.

”Are you kidding me?! You killed Tara!” Hayden sobbed.

The father gulped , looking away from his daughters eyes as the flashbacks took over once more.

”I-I know ... it was an accident! I swear I just wanted to scare her!” Aiden told her.

”Y-you was having sex with my best friend.” Hayden uttered , face still leaning on his palm.

”You used these hands , the same hands you use to took me and Roo into bed at night ... to touch a fifteen year old... to pick up her bag and strangle her...” She continued through gritted teeth, pushing his hand away as they locked eyes once more.

”N-no! It wasn’t like that! Hayds baby...” He begged.

”Then what was it like? Please do explain daddy dearest!” Hayden chuckled sarcastically.

”I-I was thinking of you! Of how much it would hurt you! I couldn’t let her do that to you! To your mom!” Aiden tried to justify.   
  


“No! You did it for yourself! For your disgusting perverted self! You wanted to hide your dirty little secret away for good! So you followed her, cornered her and then you killed her! All so you could save your own stupid ass! Guess what dad?” Hayden growled.

”W-what?” He stuttered, just watching the way she was looking at him was breaking his heart.

”You didn’t just end her life that night ... you ended yours .. because you’re going to rot in here... every day you will sit and look at the same four walls... thinking about the innocent fifteen year old you destroyed and murdered. From this day onwards you won’t see me, you won’t talk to me , you won’t even utter my name ... You are dead to me.” Hayden said coldly, pushing away from the metal door.

Choosing to ignore he fathers pained cries, ignore the way he heart begged her to run back and hug him, ignore the gaping hole in her chest that he had left. That man back there wasn’t he father ... he was just a monster disguised as the man who raised her. Nothing more nothing less.

”Hayden! Please don’t do this! Princess I need you!” Aiden sobbed.   
  


Hayden just continued to walk, shakily nodding her head towards the chief who slowly closed the hatch... following behind the teen as she swallowed down the cries of frustration.

She had her mom and baby brother to think about now ... she had to stay strong . The nightmare was over , she didn’t have to spend her days and nights worrying no more... it was all done.

She finally made it back to her mom’s and Liam’s office after what seemed like a never ending walk. Knocking softly before entering ... she had only expected to see her mom but Liam and Theo where sat at the desk.

”Oh! S-Sorry!” She sniffled , wiping away her tears quickly as Theo lifted his head to look at her.

”It’s okay Hayds... Theo is just-“ Liam began before Theo cut him off.

”I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that your dad is a killer..” Theo stated.

Liam gasped , he couldn’t believe how coldly Theo had uttered out the words to the teen. It wasn’t Hayden’s fault .. none of this was anyone’s fault except Aiden’s.

”Theo!” He snapped.

”N-no it’s fine... I get it , it’s a lot to take in.” Hayden whispered voice cracking.

”Yeah it is... I’m not blaming you... I just look at you and see him right now.” Theo told her .

Liam only shook his head , passing his boyfriend the slowly cooling coffee he had poured out for him.

”T-trust me , that’s not exactly what I want. Where is my mom?” The teen asked sadly.

”She’s just in the bathroom... where did you go?” Liam asked in confusion.

Hayden looked towards Theo, a lump forming in the back of her throat as she relived the events of the past four months. Theo much feel sick looking at her .. if she hadn’t have made that stupid page , then Tara wouldn’t have slept with her dad for revenge and she wouldn’t be dead . Hayden was to blame for all of this.   
  


“I-I went to confront my dad... get some closure. I told him he was dead to me.” Hayden told him, tears flowing.

”O-oh Hayds.” Liam cooed walking over to her and wrapping her up securely in his arms as she cried.

”W-why did he do this?” She sobbed into his chest.

”I hate him! I hate him so much! I feel like I’m never going to be happy again!” Hayden screaming.   
  


Theo just looked on , expression turning into one of sympathy... how could he sit and blame this clearly broken girl for a murder that he father committed. Sure Hayden shouldn’t have made that page ... but she didn’t force Aiden into sleeping with Tara . He did that by himself .. just as he killed her by himself.   
  


“Hayden... come here.” Theo said.

Liam paused his soothing , turning to face his boyfriend in shock. Theo only nodded reassuringly. Encouraging Liam to allow Hayden out of his grasp.

Hayden moved over eventually, although she never looked up from the floor as she came to a stop.

Theo took in a deep breath, circling his arms around her as she froze in confusion.

”I-I’m so sorry for you loss.” He murmured into her hair.

Hayden broke at that... because in many ways she was suffering a loss. The loss of the man she idolised , the man she loved more than anyone, the man she called her hero. She couldn’t help the sobs of gut wrenching pain she released as she clung onto the brother of her fathers victim. She didn’t deserve his sympathy. She didn’t deserve to stand here and start moving forwards when Tara was gone ... sure the girl had made mistakes but she didn’t deserve to die.

How was she supposed to get through this? She was only fifteen! What would people think? What would people say? Would she be forever known as the girl who’s father murdered her best friend?! She couldn’t live her life like this! It all felt so wrong ... as though she was a stranger in her own body. She felt completely finished ... done .. there was nothing more to give.

”Shhh it’s okay, I promise you.” Theo cried softly , kissing into her hair gently.

“God Hayds I love you so much... I promise you won’t need him , you have me.” Theo swore.

He was determined not to let this girl lose everything! She already had an amazing mom! He didn’t mind being someone for her to look up to alongside Malia ... after all she was going to need the help especially with Riley being so young.

”L-love you too.” Hayden sobbed.

Theo was such an amazing person ... It was something that Liam would forever be in awe of.

Even now , when he is falling apart inside ... he pushed away his feeling in order to support Hayden in her time of need. Sure he started off a little shaky... but he got there in the end.   
  
He had only been away from his parents for what? Less than an hour and he was already struggling so much. He can’t imagine how poor Hayden must feel knowing the one person she would normally turn too was a complete stranger all along. He had to support her, otherwise he was worried she would go to a dark place ... in many ways she was the last part of his sister.. he would protect her at all cost.

“S-so? Any reason why you’re in here?” Hayden stuttered out.

Breaking away from Theo’s tight hold to look between the two.

”Erm yeah... my mom kind of threw me out.” Theo said hoarsely.

”W-what?!” A voice exclaimed, causing all three of them to jump and turn towards the office door.

”M-Mal! Jeez give us a hint that you’re there next time!” Theo snarled , wiping the small coffee stain from his T-shirt.

”S-Sorry! I just what?! Why did- this isn’t because you’re okay with Hayden and me right?!” Malia panicked.

”No! God no! It’s because I’m seeing Liam.” Theo rushed out.

”Woah, did not see that one coming!” Hayden gasped.

”Y-you? And him? As in the most annoying human to grace this planet? You’re dating him?” Malia asked in shock.

”Yep! Pretty much.” Theo nodded , small smile tugging on his lips.

”Hey! Should I be offended by how shock you two are?! What? Am I not good enough for him?” Liam asked in hurt.

”Erm well considering he’s Theo Raeken... “ Hayden dragged out.

Giggling softly as Liam through a glare towards her.

”I’m kidding! It’s just I never thought you’d be one to stray away from your profession rules!” Hayden laughed.

”I wouldn’t normally , but Theo is different trust me on that.” The lead detective stated to the two women.

”Fine! But please do not out yourselves to the chief! He will have your ass fired quicker than you can undress your toy boy over there!” Malia told Liam sternly.

”Erm about that... mom is kind of threatening Li.” Theo breathed out.

”Shit!” Malia cried.   
“Maybe I should take over? With the family talking?”

”What? The wife of their daughters killer? I may be okay with you but I highly doubt my parents will be...” Theo told her softly.

Malia just bit down on her lip, new tears forming along her lash line as she nodded. For a few seconds there she had completely forgotten his existence.

Just like that , she felt alone once more. Even surrounded by company... she couldn’t shake that feeling of emptiness away. It was a scary feeling.

She felt as though she had lost part of who she was... it felt so pathetic to say that. She shouldn’t think that she only existed with Aiden because before him she was a strong independent woman! She could get that back! She had to get that back! She wouldn’t let him destroy her!

He couldn’t win like this ...

Theo looked down in guilt ... he hadn’t meant to sound so harsh.. but he was only thinking of the best interests for everyone involved. Malia wouldn’t be able to face his parents until they had chance to think and clear their head. Neither could he , that’s why they were both best keeping their distance for now.

Liam cleared his throat, hand slipping into Theo’s to give a reassuring squeeze.

”It’ll be fine... if I lose my job... then that is what will be , but it won’t come to that!” Liam sighed.

He prayed that things would work out. They had to work out! They just had to! They couldn’t spend the rest of their lives going in circles over this!

He just wanted to be free to love his boyfriend openly... that meant he was willing to risk it all.


	11. I Can’t Risk That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Karl finally face Theo & Liam .. as well as Malia  
> The court hearing takes place and they find out whether Aiden is about to plead guilty..

Three days .. that’s how long it had been since Theo has spoken to or heard from his parents. Allison and Scott had been going over to check up on the couple , but it didn’t seem like they where able to get much sense out of them. Theo was worried , what If they couldn’t get past this? Would he lose them too? Would he have to choose between Liam and them? He couldn’t think of anything worse!

”T, baby? Please you have to stop this... stressing out isn’t going to help the situation.” Liam told him sternly.

”Liam , I adore you but seriously.. I could lose my parents! This isn’t just some petty little thing!” Theo snapped.

He knows that Liam means well but he couldn’t help but feel completely alone in this! Liam didn’t have the same bond with his own family! He could never understand how hard this was on Theo!   
  


“Fine, just talk to me when you’re calm because I really can’t do this again.” Liam sighed standing up and walking away.

Theo felt guilty as fuck, all he had done for the last three days was take out his anger on Liam ... no wonder he was fed up. Theo wouldn’t blame him if he too turned around and kicked him out at this rate. It would be the least he deserved.

Quickly pushing himself up out of the chair , he ran to wrap he arms around Liam’s waist. Snuggling his face into the crease between Liam’s neck and shoulder. Kissing gently and repeating the action countless times.

”I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to snap... I know I’ve been doing it a lot these past few days.” Theo whispered.

Liam bit his lip, a small smile tugging on his features as Theo continued to press soft kisses behind his ear.   
“It’s okay, I know how hard this is for you. I’m just worried about you.”   
  


“I know babe, I’m so lucky to have you here with me... you’re risking so much.” Theo murmured.

”You’re worth the risk .. I-I-“ Liam stuttered trying to figure out whether or not now was the right time to say this.

”You what?” Theo asked in confusion.

”I love you.” Liam breathed , feeling as Theo gasped in shock.

”Y-you Love me?” He asked.

”I do , so so much.” Liam stated in confidence.

Theo couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared on his face. He had been waiting for this moment since he and Liam began dating . The moment when he could express how he truly felt.

”I-I understand if you don’t want to- or if you don’t feel it , I just-“ 

Theo cut him off by pulling him into a suffocating kiss. Both of their tongues battling it out for dominance... soft smiles being passed between gentle pecks . Teeth clashing making it slightly sloppy .. but perfect never the less.

”I love you too, so much.” Theo uttered as they slowly broke apart.

”I can’t imagine my life without you.”   
  


“Good because you’re stuck with me.” Liam whispered breathlessly.

Now all he needed was for Theo’s parents to make up their minds ... he needed to think of the future and if that future is one where he is jobless .. they’re pretty much screwed.   
  


—————————————————————

Malia had been sat in her car outside of the Raeken household for the past ten minutes. She didn’t know why, but she had this sudden urge to go see them. Just so she could explain things ... make them see that she was just as destroyed as they where about this whole mess.

Maybe biting the bullet would help, help her feel a little less alone. Hayden had been rather composed the past few days ... helping to explain things to Riley in as little detail as possible. Helping to clean, cook and organise things .. Malia would of been lost without her.. but Hayden refused to speak about things .. that meant she was left with only her thoughts trapped inside.   
  


As anxious as she was, she knew she had to do this. Slowly she undid her seat belt. Hands shaking as she did so, before stepping out of her car and heading up the footpath to the front door.   
The door was pulled open immediately, Karl stood there with a small sad smile.

”Was waiting for you to gain some balls and come up Hale.” He chuckled softly.

”O-oh , sorry I just-“ She began , before sighing slowly.

”I just didn’t know how to face you.” She finished , looking up at the grieving man.

”Shouldn’t it be us feeling that way... after all it was our daughter who was sleeping with your husband.” Karl muttered, slowly allowing her to enter.

”N-no! It was my husband who allowed your daughter to believe it was okay! Who murdered your daughter! Don’t ever think this is Tara’s fault.” Malia insisted.

”How could we not?” A voice sounded from the living area.   
  


There stood Claire, her usually smooth brown hair was up in a messy bun. The bags underneath her eyes signalling the days of endless exhaustion. The poor woman looked as bad as Malia felt.

”Because she was fifteen, didn’t you make a few mistakes at her age?” Malia whispered , approaching the woman.

”Y-yes , but never ones like hers! Never ones that could completely destroy someone’s life! That wasn’t our baby girl .. w-we didn’t raise her to be like that.” Claire cried , voice breaking as Malia hugged her close.

”Shhhh, I’m so sorry Claire.” Malia soothed, allowing the woman to cling onto her.  
  


”I-I hated you! I hated you so much when we found out. I thought how could she live with him and not know? How could she sleep next to him every night and not know? How could she be raising two children with him and not know?” The crying woman ranted.

”B-but then I realised... it wasn’t you. It was him... and it was Tara. They did this and your life is just as destroyed as ours is right now. How could I hate you for that? For being a loving wife .. “ The woman added looking up at her friend.

”I-I understand, I hated me too... I felt sick with guilt. But then I realised that feeling that way would only prevent me from moving forwards... maybe you need to forget this, I know it must be hard. But Tara was desperate she didn’t mean to do this! I’m sure of it! You raised a beautiful, kind, inspirational little girl .. that’s how I intend to always remember her.” Malia told them.

”Y-you’re right... I need to remember the baby I knew and loved... not the scared little girl who made a stupid mistake.” Claire stuttered.

”Exactly my love.” Karl said smiling sadly at the woman he loved.

”A-also, I think you need to speak to your son.” Malia told them.

”N-no! He lied to us for months! Allowed that man to use him-“

”Claire! Listen to me ... Liam Dunbar May be the most irritating human being to have ever existed but he is a good man. He didn’t use Theo.. they love each other! Sure they met under awkward circumstances.. but hey aren’t all the best love stories the ones with a shaky start? I mean look at you and Karl! He was a college student whilst you where just starting senior year!” Malia told her sternly.

”B-but he - god he should of told us! I’m sick of hearing about secrets our children have kept from us!” The grieving mother stated.

”I get that! But do you really want to risk losing your son? You’ve already lost a daughter! Is it really worth it?!”   
  


Karl and Claire froze , taking in what their friend was saying to them... Malia had a point .

Was it really worth the risk ..

—————————————————————

The knock on the door came at around two thirty that afternoon. Theo and Liam had been cuddling on the couch after much needed makeup sex. Theo felt he owed Liam a lot for putting up with his uncontrollable mood swings.

So hearing that knock and noticing how they where still completely butt naked was not fun at all! They immediately shot up out of their position, heading over to the pile of discarded clothes to throw on what ever they could. Theo settles on just his sweat pants... it was most likely to be Alec and Magnus. Liam grabbed his sweatshirt and boxers.

Both Of them rushing over to the door at once and flinging it open. Pausing as they came face to face with The Raeken’s.   
Fuck! Theo had just opened the door with his boyfriend ... with sex hair! SEX! Hair!

”M-mom, Dad! W-what- why are you here?” Theo stuttered in shock.

”We came to see you.” Claire told him gently , hand reaching out to fix his hair.

”Did you two just wake up?” Karl asked in confusion as he watched his wife’s movements.

Liam bit down on his lip to stifle the laugh bubbling away in his throat. Now was not the time to be giggling like a teenager! Get it together!

”Erm no! No we was just having a lazy day on the couch! Sorry.” Theo explained , letting them into the apartment.

”Oh, it’s okay... how are you?” Claire asked gently.

Just looking at her baby boy, she instantly forgot why she had gotten angry in the first place... he looked so at ease and happy. It was the first time she’d seen him like this in months.

”I-I’m good you?” Theo replied.

”W-we are okay.. well no actually we’re not.. we miss you.” Claire breathed.

”Y-you do?” Their son asked , voice cracking as he grabbed hold of Liam’s hand.

”We do, we realised that... You and Liam are old enough and mature enough to know what you want. If that is each other then who are we to judge? Liam you’ve done nothing but support our family and guide us out of a never ending black hole... for that we are forever grateful. Just please take care of our boy.” Karl told them.

”O-of course! God I love him so much.. of course I’ll take care of him.” Liam proudly stated.

That caused a smile to appear on Claire’s features as she reached out and took a hold of Liam’s spare hand.

”I’m so sorry , I won’t go to the chief.. you don’t deserve that! As far as we and everyone else knows ... you two started dating after the case was closed.” Claire reassured him.

”R-really? Are you sure?” Liam gasped out in relief.

”Yes I am, I’ve already lost one child ... I’m pretty sure I’d lose another If I did that... It’s not Worth the Risk.” The mother told him fondly.

”T-thankyou mom.” Theo said , emotion choking up his voice.

”I love you baby boy.”   
  


“God I love you too.” Theo rushed out , grabbing both his parents into a tight hold as they all cried.

Even Liam got rather tearful, although he would never admit it.

Now all that was left was the court case.. the be all and end all of this nightmare.

Due to take place the next day... they couldn’t wait to watch the man who stole the life of an innocent fifteen year old go down for good.

—————————————————————

That following morning came quickly ... each and every individual living in Beacon county with jittery with nerves. They couldn’t even begin to imagine how the family of young Tara Raeken where feeling at that moment. It can’t of been easy.

The court room was packed , everyone waiting for the murderer to come face to face with the victims family and own up to his devastating crime. You could quite literally hear a pin drop.

Liam was clutching onto Theo’s hand for dear life. If Aiden pleaded not guilty then the case would go to court... that meant he could lose. However, if Aiden pleaded guilty then he would be sentenced and that would be it. All of this would come to an end.   
  


It seemed to be a common thing amongst minds... wanting this nightmare to end. Who could blame them.

The judge took his seat, loudly calling out for the accused to take the stand. All eyes locking in on the glass box as Aiden slowly came to a stop.

Karl was shaking with anger at the sight of the man who took his daughters life. Whilst Theo couldn’t help the sick feeling that rose in his gut. Malia had to look away, tears clouding her vision as she locked eyes with the man she once saw as her husband. Liam remained neutral, although his heart was hammering rapidly inside his chest.

And then there was Claire who stared Aiden right in the eye as he took in multiple shaky breaths at the sight of the small family. This man deserved everything coming to him , she couldn’t wait to dance on his grave the day he finally left this world. He was complete scum.

”Mr Steiner, you are charged with the murder of Tara Raeken. This crime took place on the Twenty First of September, Two Thousand and Nineteen. Do you have anything to say?” The judge proclaimed.

”Just that I’m sorry, to everyone ... but especially to my wife and my kids .. I’m truly sorry. I wish Tara was still here, I’m not a bad guy ... I promise you.” Aiden stressed , looking towards the family.

They could care less of course , there was no way in hell that they would ever forgive him. All they wanted was for him to hold his hands up and plead guilty.

”Do you , plead guilty or non guilty to the murder of Tara Raeken?” The judge questioned.

The entire room held their breath, this was it ... the moment of truth.

”I-I-“


	12. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it ...

“I-I” Aiden sighed as he looked down at his hands , tears falling as he looked up towards his wife.   
  


Malia held his stare, teeth clenched as she muttered swear words to herself. Sweaty palms pressing against her pants. Why was he looking at her ? What did he want her to do?!

”Guilty.. I plead guilty.” He finally spoke, smiling sadly towards Malia.

Her heart broke... she should of felt relieved , overjoyed , excited! She had just closed her first ever murder case. Yet somehow she felt like she was saying goodbye to a huge part of herself. The second Aiden was taken back down to the court cells that would be it. She’d never see him again... 

“Oh thank god!” Claire sobbed , hands clutching at her chest as she cried openly.

It was over , her baby girl had justice .. they could finally allow her to rest in peace. Allow her to live in their memories.

”I-I did it.” Liam whispered in shock.

”Yeah you did, I’m so proud of you.” Theo mumbled , tears pouring as he slyly slid his hand over Liam’s thigh.

They would have to wait a few more weeks before openly dating ... but he didn’t care. He had Liam and that’s all that mattered to him.   
  


“Aiden Steiner , you are here by sentences to life in prison, without the possibility of future release.” The judge ordered slamming his hammer onto his desk before standing.

The guards moving almost immediately to escort Aiden out of the court. Aiden begging them to stop as he passed Malia.

”Mal! Baby please , I love you so much! I’m so sorry.” He cried out .

Malia pauses, hand resting against the glass screen as she looked him in the eye.

”Go to hell.” She said coldly, turning to Liam as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks.

She would not allow him to see her like that, he didn’t deserve to see her pain.

”Come here you.” Liam whispered sadly, bringing her in for a soothing cuddle.

”W-we did it Huh? We actually cracked the case?” Malia stated pulling away.

”We did Hale, we really did.” Liam nodded laughing softly.

”Good job partner!” Malia exclaimed , smiling widely at the man.

”Oh?! So I’m your partner now?” He smirked cockily.

”No.. you’re also my friend.” The woman told him.

”Okay! That’s enough of the sappy shit Hale! It’s not us.” Liam said in a serious tone , shoving her playfully.

”Whatever you say boss man.... drinks are on you! Who’s down?!” Malia cheered to their group of friends.

”Oh count me in!” Claire said sniffling as she chuckled Wetly. She would need many glasses of wine to make up for these past four months.

“Me too!” Allison chirped, dragging a protesting Scott along with her.

Lydia and Jordan following as Derek and Stiles tagged along with Karl and Claire.

”We Lightwoods are joining to!” Izzy cheered .

”Well done sweetie!” Maryse chirped kissing a tearful Liam’s cheek.   
  


Having them there as he won the case was one of the most incredible feelings ever. They didn’t get to have this kind of justice yet somehow that didn’t matter to them. All they ever wanted was for Liam to believe in himself. 

It was an amazing day... he didn’t mind paying , he had plenty of people to thank after all!   
  
—————————————————————

*September 21st 2020* 

“A whole year baby sis, one very long year... since the day you was taken from us. It still doesn’t feel real. I keep thinking that this whole thing was some kind of sick joke ... that you’ll turn up eventually. But I’m just kidding myself ... because you won’t just turn up, you can’t.” Theo choked out , kneeling beside Tara’s grave.

”You’d be so happy with me Tarabear, I finally got a boyfriend- well Fiancé ... he asked me to marry him last night. Erm his name is Liam , the detective who put Aiden behind bars... he was an angel throughout everything , you would of loved him.” He continued chuckling as he looked at the ring upon his finger.   
“I’m so sorry I haven’t came here since the funeral ... I guess it just makes everything so real. You shouldn’t the buried here sis , you should be out on the streets , having fun. You didn’t deserve to die .. I wish I could of helped you.” He cried.   
  


Liam watched from a distance , his own tears barely managing to stay at bay as he watched Theo fall apart. Even now a year on ... he still wakes up and cries , not that Liam expected him to be over it ... it’s just hard to see him like that.

”I promise you, I’m going to make sure everyone remembers you. You’re not just the girl who was murdered , you’re Tara Raeken. A beautiful, smart, kind, caring , mislead , intelligent, brilliant girl. Who was the best baby sister I could of ever asked for.”

”I forgive you for what you did those last few months ... everyone makes mistakes okay? You just rest easy now ... we love you so much.” He finished off , kissing the head stone before slowly standing.

Liam walked over , opening up his arms to allow him to sink into them securely.

”She’s always with you , you know that right?” Liam whispered into his hair.

”I-I know, I can feel her now .. slapping me across my head telling me to man the fuck up.” Theo chuckled.

”Exactly! We have an engagement to celebrate right? No more bad memories on this day.” Liam soothed.

”Y-yeah you’re right! I love you.” Theo breathed.

”I love you too... You want to cross the Bridges?”   
  


“Yeah... I’ll lay some flowers there too. Plus it’s the place we first met.” Theo said softly.  
  


“Holy shit it is!” Liam gasped.  
”Bridges... we met on the Bridges ... Jesus it sounds like a horror movie.” 

“Shut up you goof!” Theo laughed loudly shoving Liam away.

”What? It does!” Liam chuckled in defence.

God Theo loved this man... he’d be lost without him.

This is what True Love was ... even if they did meet on the Bridges of death.


End file.
